


一个SSR换一个抱抱！

by Niqkou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 在纽特迷上《神奇动物在哪里》的手机游戏之后，忒休斯跟他打赌，如果自己帮纽特抽到一张新的SSR卡，纽特就要给他一个拥抱……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：忒休斯×纽特  
> 备注：神奇骨科谈恋爱、现代麻瓜AU、全文共14章1彩蛋6w字HE完结  
> 提示：这个麻瓜作者只会写麻瓜AU，而且私设如山，非常OOC  
> 警示：内含雅各布×奎妮明示，以及GGAD暗示  
> 设定：  
> 忒休斯·斯卡曼德：25岁，社会人，霍格沃茨毕业生，纽特的哥哥  
> 纽特·斯卡曼德：17岁，高中生，就读于霍格沃茨高中部，忒休斯的弟弟  
> 雅各布·科瓦尔斯基：烘焙店老板  
> 奎妮·科瓦尔斯基：烘焙店老板娘  
> 莉塔·莱斯特兰奇：纽特的同班同学，跟纽特在同一家咖啡厅打工  
> 阿不思·邓布利多：纽特的班主任

 

 

 

****Chapter 1** **

 

忒休斯结束加班之后就匆匆赶回了家。从大衣口袋中摸出钥匙，忒休斯打开门，拍掉肩膀上的积雪，把寒风挡在门外，利落地将大衣和围巾挂在衣架上，脱掉皮鞋摆放整齐。

“纽特？”忒休斯唤着弟弟的名字，可他并没有得到回应，因为刚刚冒着风雪走回来，忒休斯的身体依然冒着寒气，他缩了缩肩膀，猜想弟弟纽特一定在书房里。

斯卡曼德家的两兄弟住在母亲留下的房子里，哥哥忒休斯比弟弟纽特大八岁，是伦敦警察局中最优秀的刑警之一，弟弟纽特在霍格沃茨高中部上学，成绩优秀，是霍格沃茨最受欢迎的教师阿不思·邓布利多引以为傲的学生。但跟擅长社交的哥哥不同，弟弟纽特比较害羞，比起人类，他更喜欢跟动物相处，经常独自呆在书房里研究动植物书籍。

忒休斯叹了口气，要知道他多么希望在自己回家的那刻有可爱的弟弟出来迎接他，给他一个温暖的拥抱，如果能再给他一个充满爱意的贴面吻就更好了，可这一切都是妄想，他的弟弟不但从来没有主动拥抱过他，还对他的拥抱表现出了抗拒。

在斯卡曼德家，哥哥忒休斯常常在辛辛苦苦工作了一天之后，不但不能感受到家的温暖，还要费心费力去书房把弟弟揪出来，确认弟弟今天有没有好好吃饭，是不是除了喂猫之外忘记了喂食自己。忒休斯就是一个这样只能负责操心的哥哥。

一想到亲爱的弟弟有些惧怕自己，忒休斯的脚步就沉重了不少，连刚刚卸下大衣的肩膀都抬不起来。在斯卡曼德家门外，他是个备受尊敬的警察，是最受上司欣赏的年轻人，但关上家门，他不过就是个不被弟弟亲近的可怜哥哥。忒休斯曾感叹过，能让他唯一感觉到挫败感，苦恼万分，却无可奈何的家伙大概只有斯卡曼德家的小儿子，他的弟弟纽特·斯卡曼德了。

客厅没有开灯，但暖炉正熊熊燃烧，忒休斯侧头看了一眼，发现令他头疼的弟弟正缩成一小团躺在暖炉旁边的地毯上，而他们的宠物猫霍比则是缩在纽特怀里，一人一猫睡得正香。

“纽特，别在火炉前睡觉，你会感冒的。”忒休斯蹲了下来，但纽特睡得很沉，并没有做出任何反应。

纽特是个瘦高的孩子，没有人会认为他身材矮小，但无论何时在忒休斯眼中，睡着的纽特都像个长不大的小团子。忒休斯借着炉火打量弟弟的小脸，那张布满雀斑的脸蛋被炉火烤得通红，让它看起来又粉又嫩，像颗蜜桃。他的头发还是乱糟糟的，但看起来很软，摸起来比霍比的手感还要好，但纽特总是不让忒休斯摸他的头。

忒休斯伸出手，想要触碰弟弟的额头，用手指感受这张脸的轮廓，他的手在空中微微颤抖，但始终没有落下。忒休斯喜欢用肢体动作向纽特表达爱意，他始终克制着，仅仅把兄弟之爱传达给纽特，而他对纽特的另一部分爱，则是从来都谨慎地藏好，就像他始终记得要把存折放在保险柜里小心保管一般。

他维持着同一个蹲姿凝视着弟弟的睡脸，直到肚子不客气地叫了几声之后才轻轻叹了口气，正准备起身时，忒休斯注意到霍比的粉色肉垫正放在纽特的手机屏幕上，正是因为炉火的光亮，让忒休斯一直没能注意到纽特的手机屏幕是亮着的。他拾起手机，准备把它放在沙发旁的茶几上，避免谁会不小心踩到，但长时间的蹲姿令他双腿发麻，害他在起身时步伐不稳地后退了一步，拇指紧接着按到了纽特的手机屏幕，与此同时，手机发出一阵声响，是他从未听过的音乐。

糟糕，这是什么东西？屏幕上突然跳出来的图片吓了忒休斯一跳——那是只类似猩猩，拥有银白色的毛和一张皱巴巴的脸的动物，图片左上角还标注着“SSR”三个明晃晃的英文字母。

“……忒休斯？噢，你回来了……”纽特被响亮的手机音乐吵醒了，但霍比还没醒，他的弟弟用手背揉了揉眼睛，慢慢坐了起来。

“抱歉，我只是想把你的手机放在茶几上。”忒休斯解释道，把手机递给纽特，他低头观察着弟弟的反应，发现弟弟脸上没有露出厌恶的、责备他乱动自己手机的表情，而是张大了那双害羞的眼睛，抢过手机，盯着屏幕露出慈爱的笑容。

没错，是慈爱的笑容，就像看到刚出生的小宝宝的母亲那样。

“是隐形兽。”纽特的声音带着兴奋，听起来有些颤抖，他修剪整齐的指甲在屏幕上敲了几下后，手机屏幕上又跳出了几张不同的图案，“梅林的胡子……还有嗅嗅宝宝的新卡……”

纽特倏地站了起来，他的眼珠亮晶晶的，如月色下的山涧溪水，比翠榴石还要漂亮，忒休斯看着弟弟叨念着几个自己听不懂的名字，只好叹了口气，打断对方：“纽特，这是什么？”

“这个是嗅嗅，喜欢闪亮亮东西的小家伙。”纽特把图片展示给忒休斯，那是只像鸭嘴兽，又像鼹鼠的毛绒绒的小动物，外型确实很讨喜，可忒休斯敢打赌，这种动物在现实生活中并不存在。

“我是说，这是什么？”忒休斯指了指屏幕左上角的英文字母，那张“嗅嗅”的图片上和被他点出来的图片不同，写的是“SR”两个字母。

“这个是卡片的级别。”纽特解释道，他在提起自己感兴趣的东西时，总是显得十分健谈，可他还是不敢看着对方的眼睛说话，只一味低着头，时而抬头看一眼对方，但马上就会移开视线。

“……呃，这是一个手机游戏，我觉得，非常有趣。”纽特的声音突然没了底气，他显然意识到自己的精英哥哥对这种手机游戏不会感兴趣，纽特轻轻放下手机，手指无措地摸着手机边缘，像只因使用不好猫砂被主人责备的卷毛猫咪。

“纽特，你可以玩你喜欢的游戏，只要不影响你的成绩，我是不会反对的。”忒休斯尽可能用温柔的声音说道，但这似乎并没有安抚到他的弟弟。

纽特看起来想要说些什么，可他还是垂着头，不肯看看他的哥哥。窝在地毯上熟睡的霍比似乎终于意识到他最喜欢的小主人已经醒来了，拥有黄白相间的漂亮皮毛的猫咪懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，起身走到纽特脚边蹭了蹭他的裤腿，同时对忒休斯呲牙挑衅。

当霍比还是只小猫的时候，纽特带回了受伤的它，不知道是不是因为忒休斯曾经反对过霍比留下来——但他只是反对了一次，就同意它留下了，记仇的霍比一直不肯亲近忒休斯。

看着不肯亲近自己的弟弟，以及斯卡曼德家的宠物猫，即使忒休斯有些失落，但他依然拿出兄长的气度，邀请弟弟和自己共进晚餐。

“纽特，你晚上吃了什么？”

“从‘科瓦尔斯基’买回来的面包，还有一些蘑菇汤。”

“太棒了，我现在很想吃面包，喝蘑菇汤，”忒休斯微笑，“你能陪你的哥哥吃个晚饭吗？”

“可我已经……”纽特猛地抬头，又重新缩回了脖子，或许是他意识到忒休斯的笑容中写着不可反抗，又或许是他觉得陪忒休斯吃一个晚饭是可以忍受的事情，纽特轻轻点了点头。

不管纽特的理由是什么，忒休斯还是想要相信，他们的兄弟关系并没有纽特表现出来的那么别扭。

“谢谢你，我亲爱的弟弟。”忒休斯向纽特伸出手，但对方只是轻声嘀咕了一句“别这样，我已经17岁了”就捏着手机低头朝餐厅走去。

这些蘑菇汤是早上上班前忒休斯煮的，面包是纽特放学回来后买的，谢天谢地，不管纽特如何疏远自己，他总是会为哥哥留好晚餐。

在加热蘑菇汤的同时，忒休斯为纽特煮了一杯热牛奶，这时纽特已经帮忙摆好了餐盘和面包。

忒休斯把弟弟的牛奶杯放在对方面前，在自己的位置上坐下，发现今天的面包也是动物形状的，而且是……纽特刚刚给自己看过的“嗅嗅”的样子。

“所以，那个手机游戏很流行吗？”忒休斯拿起餐勺，看了纽特一眼，对方正认真盯着手机屏幕上奇奇怪怪的动物微笑，笑容依旧充满母爱。

“啊，呃，嗯……”纽特的舌头像打了两个结一样，结结巴巴地回答，“那个……忒休斯的手气很好，帮我抽到了隐形兽的SSR卡，还有嗅嗅宝宝的SR卡。”

“SSR和SR是游戏术语吗？”

“是的。”见忒休斯感兴趣，纽特脸上的雀斑开始微微泛红，忒休斯知道这是纽特高兴的表现，当然，他的弟弟在害羞和紧张时，雀斑也会微微泛红，如果问忒休斯他是怎么看出弟弟此时是高兴，而不是害羞或紧张的，忒休斯也不知道该如何解释。

在纽特解说游戏规则的时候，忒休斯已经把半个面包都吃掉了，虽然他认为面包的形状很奇怪，不过味道确实不错，纽特与开烘焙坊的科瓦尔斯基夫妇关系很好，所以他们家只买科瓦尔斯基烘焙坊的面包，科瓦尔斯基夫妇还经常会给斯卡曼德兄弟优惠券或小赠品。

在忒休斯喝光了蘑菇汤后，他已经完全弄懂了《神奇动物在哪里》的游戏方式，他快速用他聪慧的大脑挑出最有用的信息——

第一，他帮自己亲爱的弟弟抽到了他梦寐以求的卡牌；第二，他的弟弟因为终于可以在游戏中喂养超级稀有的隐形兽而兴奋不已；第三，他的弟弟没有责怪他不小心碰到了游戏界面。

并且，忒休斯还记得今天还没有拥抱他的弟弟。

“纽特。”忒休斯把餐勺规规矩矩地放好，抬头看向他端着牛奶杯咕咚咕咚喝牛奶的弟弟。

“你现在拥有了一张超稀有隐形兽卡牌。”

他的弟弟点了点头。

“而这张卡牌是你的哥哥抽到的。”

他的弟弟放下了喝了一大半的牛奶杯，唇边还沾了一圈乳白色的“牛奶胡子”，有些无措地点了点头。

“所以你不想拥抱一下你的兄弟吗？说不定这会给你带来好运。”

忒休斯循循善导，但纽特并没有上钩，忒休斯觉得这可能是因为自己的理由太牵强了。

“好吧，过来，”忒休斯站了起来，朝纽特张开双臂，“给你上了一整天班的哥哥一个安慰的拥抱，好吗？”

忒休斯朝纽特走了过去，不等纽特拒绝，主动给了弟弟一个拥抱。

“你会抽到你想要的卡牌，我的小月亮。”

“……谢谢，可是别那么叫我，我已经……”

“17岁了，是吗？”

因为被忒休斯抱着，纽特的脸埋在哥哥结实的胸膛上，这让他的声音听起来闷闷沉沉，像下雨前的空气，但他的身体十分温暖、柔软，比暖炉和热汤更甜美，让满身疲惫的忒休斯得到了治愈。

“谢谢，我觉得放松了很多，”忒休斯满足地在弟弟的后背上拍了两下，松开了不太情愿的弟弟，“你是不是瘦了一点？明天是周末，我们吃点好的，你想吃牛排，还是烤羊腿？”

忒休斯征求着弟弟的意见，他把弟弟低下头，喉结滚动着咽了口口水的动作都收入眼中，包括他弟弟纠结地眨了几下眼睛，都看得一清二楚。

最终，他的弟弟抬起头，目光闪烁地看着他的眼睛。

“我，我明天要去打工。”那双平常不太敢直视他人的眼睛直直地看向他，即使只有几秒钟。

忒休斯不动声色地皱了下眉头。

“在哪打工？”

“威尔路上的咖啡店。”

听到“咖啡店”的忒休斯神色缓和了许多。

已经17岁的弟弟想要打工，他当然没有阻止的理由，如果这能让他不善交友的弟弟提高社交能力，或许也是件好事。

于是忒休斯拍了拍弟弟的肩膀。

“但也别让自己太辛苦了，好吗？”

忒休斯柔声说道，这似乎让局促不安的纽特松了口气，连对待忒休斯的态度也温顺了不少。

“好的，你也是。”纽特偷偷看了忒休斯一眼，就抱着手机跑掉了，留给忒休斯一个还残留着两口牛奶的杯子。

他世间最珍贵的珍宝，他的小月亮，永远都让他不知道该拿他怎么办，忒休斯拿起纽特的牛奶杯，把剩下的牛奶一口气喝光，开始清洗碗盘。

 

****TBC** **


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2** **

 

思来想去，忒休斯还是无法放心让未成年的弟弟出去打工，何况斯卡曼德家的小儿子不善与人交际。

于是我们的霍格沃茨高材生，伦敦最优秀的警察之一，哥哥中的楷模，开始动用他聪明的脑瓜列举任何一个可能出现在弟弟打工现场的情景。

他首先想到的是纽特点餐时的场景。

纽特能对客人露出完美的微笑吗？忒休斯十分担心。纽特一定会拿着点餐本，手足无措地站在客人旁边，拼命记下客人点的咖啡，或者还有蛋糕。他笔速飞快，手却因紧张而微微发抖，可他不会搞错任何一个名词，然后他会垂着头，不看客人的眼睛，留下一句“请稍等”后僵硬地转身，回到后厨将点餐一一报给店长，或是店长雇佣的厨师。这时会有另外一个客人进门，他会慌慌张张地跑过去，抬头看一眼客人的脸，然后马上垂下头，弓着背请客人就坐，紧接着后厨会叫他过去取餐，他的额头会开始渗出汗水，如果没人过来帮他照顾后来的客人，他会神色慌张地道歉，再去后厨取餐……第一天下班时他会很疲惫，不仅为他不知道该如何对客人微笑而疲惫，更是为了店长的私下谈话而疲惫。店长会对他说，斯卡曼德先生，你太僵硬了，客人完全无法从你的服务上感受到温馨，这里是咖啡店，我们的宗旨就是给客人们带来温暖和舒适，我很抱歉，看来你实在不适合当服务生……

忒休斯在想到这点时忍不住握紧了拳头，只有他明白自己的弟弟有多努力，而其他人只在意微笑是否完美……他忍不住从床上爬了起来，走到厨房给自己倒了杯水。

但或许那位咖啡店的老板在纽特应聘时已经察觉到他不适合当服务生了，所以纽特或许是在后厨工作？纽特会做咖啡吗？或许纽特只负责收银？毕竟他算数还不错。忒休斯帮纽特在试卷上签过字，虽然纽特最擅长的是生物学，但这不代表他在其他学科上不优秀。

纽特一定会把每一笔钱算得清楚正确，但他依旧需要微笑着对客人说出价格……

思来想去，忒休斯最担心的就是纽特能不能顺利地为客人送上完美微笑，他匆匆喝掉一整杯水，快步走到浴室洗漱。

十分钟后，忒休斯换上休闲毛衣，套上他的蓝色呢子大衣走出家门。

他得去买今晚的食材，他跟纽特说过今天要吃点好的，所以他无论如何都要出门——这位有着专横拘谨名声的斯卡曼德先生没有花费一丁点功夫，就说服自己出了门。当然，他没有走向超市，也没有走向肉店，而是直奔威尔路，买了两杯黑咖啡，四杯卡布奇诺，一杯咖啡摩卡，并去了三次公共厕所。

最终，忒休斯把目标定在了最后一家咖啡店上，他深吸一口气，推门而入，迎接他的是一位漂亮的混血女服务生，以及……一只灰色的，又圆又胖的英国短毛猫。

忒休斯愣了一下，但他锻炼出来的观察能力让他立刻在咖啡厅里搜寻到了他的弟弟。纽特正从厨房里端出一盘薯条，肩膀上趴着一只灰白相间的小猫，他伸手摸了下小猫的头，端着薯条走向坐着三个女孩的一桌，将薯条放在桌上，冲女孩们轻轻点了下头就要转身离开。

忒休斯无法判断女孩们是对纽特起了兴趣，还是对纽特肩膀上的小猫起了兴趣，她们并没有放纽特离开，而是热切地拉着纽特的胳膊聊了起来。

除了纽特肩膀上的那只和出现在门口的胖猫，咖啡厅内还有大大小小数十只猫，这让忒休斯确定这家咖啡厅是一家猫咪咖啡厅，而不是狗狗咖啡厅，或者别的咖啡厅。

“先生，先生？”女服务生抬头看着杵在门口的忒休斯，显然高大的忒休斯给咖啡厅带来了麻烦，因为他身后正有两位客人也要进门。

“抱歉。”忒休斯连忙侧过身，让对方先进，自己也跟着走了进去，他选择了角落的单人座位，这时另外一个女服务生走了过来，他想了想，也点了一盘薯条，又点了炸鱼和红茶。

纽特还在跟那三个女孩聊天，他看起来十分健谈，并没有任何手足无措的举动，他们有说有笑，然后刚才那个混血女服务生走过去为她们送上了咖啡。

纽特的声音很小，所以忒休斯听不清他在说些什么，他只能从口型判断他在为女士们介绍什么，可忒休斯不能一直盯着自己的弟弟看，因为那样太露骨了。纽特把肩膀上的小猫拎了起来，放在怀里，这时一个穿着红色毛衣的女孩摸了摸小猫的头，并发出兴奋的尖叫。

她的举动似乎吓到了小猫，但纽特立刻像妈妈安抚小孩一样安抚着小猫，他跟一脸失落的红衣女孩说了句什么，把小猫重新放回到自己的肩膀上。

纽特没有走回吧台后面，因为从木架上跳下来一只黄白花纹的猫，蹭着纽特的裤脚不肯离开。

如果忒休斯没有记错，如果纽特没有说谎，这是纽特第一次来这家咖啡厅打工，但这里的猫咪已经十分亲近纽特了，忒休斯不能不为弟弟对动物的吸引力和亲和力而赞叹。

的确，如果自己是动物，也会喜欢像纽特这样柔软、善良又富有耐心的家伙吧，忒休斯露出羡慕的微笑，眼神也温柔了几分。

“先生，这是您的薯条、炸鱼，以及红茶。”

“谢谢。”忒休斯礼貌地对服务生微笑，开始享用自己的薯条，而此刻的纽特正蹲在地上用肉干安抚那只黄白猫。

薯条炸得恰到好处，酥脆可口，觉得味道不错的忒休斯又捏了一根送进嘴里。

纽特还没有发现他，这令他既郁闷又担心。他总是能在人群中第一眼看到自己的弟弟，可看来纽特并非如此，他为此感到落寞，但同时又为纽特或许会因为他的来访感到不自在而担心。

如果此刻忒休斯的心理活动泄露到他同事们的耳朵里，一个自信、成功、人情练达的精英警察形象将被弟控形象取代，这似乎不太妙，可这毕竟也是忒休斯的一部分，所以他不介意自己深爱着弟弟的事情被任何人知晓。

忒休斯捏着薯条继续往嘴里塞，吃相算不得绅士，因为他始终无法把余光从弟弟身上移开，这个动作一直重复到盘中的薯条被吃光，一直到一只黑白花纹的猫突然奔跑过来，一直到红茶全都凉透，忒休斯终于清了清嗓子……追加了一盘薯条。

可惜当他已经完全吃不下油炸食物时，纽特也没有走到他的位置，这期间纽特喂了黑白花纹的猫咪三次，每次只给了一颗小肉干，摸了黄白花纹的猫咪两次，一次是头，一次是下巴，帮猫咪们开了五次门，其中一次因为一只灰色的胖猫跳不上去，纽特抱着它，用膝盖打开门，把它放在了猫砂上面……忒休斯用了一个下午记了五十七个数字，但这只是纽特和猫咪们互动的数字，不包括纽特的微笑、眨眼、弯腰、端盘子等动作。

他成功地把刑侦专业知识应用在亲爱的弟弟身上，如果今天的“弟弟观察”需要写成报告，他确信自己能得到上司的称赞，但这只是一个爱操心的哥哥因为担心弟弟的打工而追踪至此的愚蠢一天，所以忒休斯什么都没有得到。

天色渐渐暗沉，到了下午五点的时候，纽特和猫咪们同时消失在后厨，忒休斯开始百无聊赖地一口口抿着冰凉的红茶，然后他续了一杯热红茶，在快要喝光的时候，纽特从后厨走了出来，刚才跟他一同“失踪”的猫咪们有的跟在他身后，有的快步超过了他。

纽特脱掉了围裙，穿着忒休斯买给他的粗毛线毛衣，套着和忒休斯同一颜色的蓝色大衣，背着他的挎包朝门口走着，他走路很慢，看上去有些不情愿，就像一个不愿回到学校面对期末成绩的学生。

忒休斯在“叫住纽特”和“就这样假装他今天没有来过”之间犹豫着，纠结着，他更倾向于放纽特离开，然后独自在回程的路上买好牛排，就像他昨天说过的一样，他们今天吃顿好的。

但走到门口的纽特停了下来，表情看上去很像刚才那只跳不到猫砂上的胖猫，最终他转过身，步伐僵硬地走向了忒休斯，一言不发地站在了哥哥面前。

纽特的举动让忒休斯终于意识到，其实自己的弟弟早就发现自己坐在这里了，这同时说明他的刑侦专业知识不合格，至少他在刚才之前都没察觉到弟弟看到了自己。

“嘿，纽特。”忒休斯努力让自己的声音听起来更爽朗一些，然后他听到纽特垂着头，轻轻叹息了一声。

“我要回去了，你回去吗？”

“回去。”忒休斯立刻起身结账，纽特走到门口等他，然后他们一同走出了咖啡厅。

“为什么要来？”

“周末出来转转，正好走到这里。”

“……你、说谎。”纽特依旧弓着背，右手抓了抓挎包的带子，他抬头看了忒休斯一眼，又赶紧低下头。

“是，我说谎了，”忒休斯坦白道，“我很担心你的打工，所以我来了，不过，你很适合这份工作，我想我之后不会‘正好走到这里’了。”

忒休斯没有隐瞒自己对弟弟的关心。

“你很忙，而且你对动物不感兴趣，你对我做的这些也不感兴趣。”纽特踢开脚边的小石子，轻声嘟囔。

“我很忙，但我对关心弟弟感兴趣。”

纽特不说话了，忒休斯侧头看看他，停下脚步，拉着弟弟的手臂，给了他一个拥抱。忒休斯固执地认为拥抱能够让纽特感觉到他的关爱，即使纽特会固执地表现出不满和反抗。

“别这样，忒休斯，我们在街边。”

“有什么关系，你是我的弟弟。”

纽特从他的怀中挣脱出来，双手紧紧抓着挎包的袋子，向前跑了几步，步伐慌张，乱糟糟的卷发跟着颤动，看起来有点可怜。

忒休斯站在原地叹了口气，他没有错过纽特小声嘟囔了一次“弟弟”这个单词。他不明白纽特到底为什么闹别扭，但这并不是纽特第一次拒绝他的拥抱，所以忒休斯决定暂时将这个插曲当成日常风景。他大步追上纽特，微微低下些身体，温和地看着他。

“这个时间做不了烤羊腿了，我们去买牛排吧，你还有什么想吃的吗？”

“……苹果布丁。”

“嗯，我还想来点儿红酒，你也来点儿吧。”

忒休斯一边说道，一边和弟弟一同走进超市的自动门。

 

****TBC** **


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3** **

 

“你很忙，而且你对动物不感兴趣，你对我做的这些也不感兴趣。”

回想起纽特的话，忒休斯叹了口气。

忒休斯不知道纽特究竟在想什么，即使他们是兄弟，他也无法看穿纽特的想法——这偶尔会让忒休斯担心他们已经开始分道扬镳了。

他换上他的条纹睡衣，靠在床垫上，给自己下载了《神奇动物在哪里》的手机游戏。

能把他只对动物感兴趣的弟弟从动物堆或是动物书籍中拽出来，投入手机游戏的怀抱，忒休斯认为这款由默默然公司开发的手机游戏一定是有什么特殊魅力，如果他能探究到魅力之处，或许他和弟弟的关系能够缓和一些。忒休斯抱着期望点开了游戏图标，但研究了整整一个小时的结果是——特殊的魅力在于动物，各种神奇动物。

《神奇动物在哪里》中的每一种动物都是由人类的幻想创造的，每一种动物都有不同等级的卡牌，而纽特之所以想要稀有卡牌SSR的原因，则是在抽到SSR卡之后，玩家可以开启在线喂养功能。

忒休斯通过了几个简单的类似连连看的小游戏，拿到了系统赠送的十连神奇卡券，他点开卡池，用食指点击十连选项，屏幕上出现了萤火的闪烁，然后忒休斯得到了他的第一张SSR——嗅嗅坐在一个闪亮亮的小窝里，抱着一枚金币的卡牌。

他抽到的另外九张卡牌分别是SR蜷翼魔、SR护树罗锅、SR嗅嗅宝宝，以及四张普通R卡，忒休斯以此点开卡牌，浏览每种神奇动物的介绍，又做了两次“抓捕嗅嗅”的任务，给住进神奇皮箱里的嗅嗅喂了一杯牛奶，关掉了游戏。

老实说，这个游戏对忒休斯来说没有任何魅力，如果要忒休斯挑选，他更喜欢玩一些操作性强，或是更加烧脑的游戏，而这种抽卡类养成游戏偏偏是他弟弟纽特的最爱。

“梅林的胡子……”忒休斯叹息着把手机扔到一旁，他认为纽特说得没错，他确实对纽特做的那些不感兴趣，因为他已经忍不住想要卸载这部游戏了——仅仅在下载一个小时之后。

忒休斯向下挪了挪身体，侧身躺在枕头上，他认为他此刻该做的是立刻睡觉，但他发现自己毫无睡意。

晚上吃多了牛排，苹果布丁烤焦了，红酒多喝了几杯，这些都无法构成他失眠的理由。忒休斯知道，能让他体会这种焦躁感的对象只有他的弟弟。

纽特和自己长得很像，但从没有人称赞他英俊，忒休斯猜想那些人仅仅看到纽特不善交际和害羞的一面就把他从“高大英俊”的形容词中排除了。纽特是特别的，他有属于他标志性的雀斑，以及翠榴石一般的眼睛。每当紧张、害羞或是高兴的时候，那些可爱的雀斑就会微微泛红。

纽特已经从软乎乎的小团子长成了瘦高的少年，但他依然拥有柔和的气质，这份独特的气质让他备受动物的喜爱。他从来没有抬头挺胸地走过路，他总是微微弓着背，背着挎包那边的肩膀要比另外一边更低一些，他并非不够自信，他在自己擅长的领域总能侃侃而谈。

纽特对任何动物都充满着好奇心，他能平等对待每一种动物，包括昆虫，他很聪慧，但他的形容词、描述句以及对开玩笑的定义似乎不太符合“大众口味”。

忒休斯并不在意纽特“异于常人”的部分，即使他担心自己的弟弟在毕业之后能否顺利融入社会，他的做法也不是完全改变纽特。

忒休斯在意的是纽特从来没有好好整理过的那头乱糟糟的卷发，翠榴石颜色的眼睛，装着各种动物知识和奇怪想法的脑袋。对他来说，纽特的每一个动作都能牵动他的心弦，比如轻轻颤动的卷发，露出好奇神色的眼睛，照顾动物时的温柔……纽特的魅力就是——他是纽特。

忒休斯像只在泥塘中打滚的水牛，但翻来覆去只是一无所获。他想，或许是因为今天几乎一整天都和纽特待在一起，所以纽特的身影才会黏在他的脑袋里面不肯离去，这跟执行监视任务后的后遗症没什么区别。

忒休斯再次翻了个身，冲着窗帘侧躺着，两分钟后又重新翻了回来。他感觉嘴唇有些干裂，所以他伸出舌头舔了舔，所以他突然想起弟弟舔掉唇边牛奶的动作，所以他猛地把被子拉到了头顶。

他从不认为他对纽特的感情变过质，他只承认感情一直都在随着时间做加减法，只是减掉的数值永远是零，加上的数值却数不过来而已。

亲人，是至亲的人，爱人，是挚爱的人。从纽特咿呀学语，伸着胖乎乎的小手步伐不稳地走向他，扑通一声摔进他的怀里时，忒休斯就认定了，纽特是他亲爱的人，他的至亲，他的挚爱，所以在忒休斯少年时代第一次梦到穿着湿透的白色衬衫，惨兮兮地闯进他房间的纽特时，忒休斯感到的不是惊讶，不是背德的恐惧，他只感觉到了兴奋和喜悦。

这并不意味他会将自己的想法强加到纽特身上，忒休斯从来都是个恪守本分的哥哥，他敢对梅林发誓，那些或热情或温柔或宽慰或鼓励的拥抱，没有掺杂过一丝“多余”的情感。按照忒休斯的说法，他把梦里的纽特放在了盒子里，他没有上锁，也不会打开，他只是有些困扰。

因为感情的加法还在继续，盒子中的纽特还在增加，而忒休斯找不到更大更合适的盒子。

事实证明，蒙在被子里的行为跟鸵鸟把头藏在沙子中没什么区别，无论到了什么年纪，无论是十五岁、二十五岁，都同样会为爱烦恼。忒休斯在确定就算把眼睛遮住也不能阻止盒子中纽特的增加后，猛地拽掉了被子，用力呼吸。

他觉得嘴唇可能是裂开了，所以他决定去厨房给自己倒一杯水，但他最终停在了纽特的门前。

——即使门里面的纽特是不会跳进盒子里的。

橙黄的灯光从门缝中溜出，忒休斯想纽特或许也没有睡着，又或许是他看书睡着了忘记了关灯，他立在门口，舔了舔下唇开裂的部分。

夜晚能滋生寂寞，也会滋生欲望，它们就像无形的黑色浓雾，钻进忒休斯的大脑，支配着他抬起右手伸向门把手。那扇门在忒休斯眼中就像一个潘多拉魔盒，他甚至能看到长着透明的，类似妖精翅膀的，只有拇指姑娘那么大的纽特正躺在潘多拉魔盒的中央。

那些黑色的浓雾将忒休斯的“恪守本分”包裹住了，同时还生出很多类似鱿鱼的触手，每一根都扭曲地指向潘多拉魔盒中的“拇指纽特”。忒休斯的手开始颤抖，有些冰冷的走廊让他手脚冰凉，但他的额头却渗出了汗水。忒休斯开始害怕，他担心下一秒钟他的“纽特盒子”会突然弹开，那些“纽特”就像雨后山间的蘑菇，一颗又一颗地冒出来。忒休斯并不反对纽特和“盒子中的纽特们”见面，他只是觉得现在还不是时候，因为并非所有的男孩都像他一样早熟，他已经做出了选择，但纽特还没有。

忒休斯闭上眼睛，他的“恪守本分”化作一把匕首，一刀一刀割着黑色的浓雾，他觉得很痛，比干裂的嘴唇痛多了，直到那些黑色的浓雾终于不甘地褪去，忒休斯在匕首旁边看到了一滩血。他明白那些黑色的浓雾也是自己的一部分，但他无可奈何。

停在半空的手转动了一下，轻轻叩响纽特的房门，忒休斯快速调整呼吸，在门开之后给了弟弟一个一如往常的微笑。

“嘿，你还没睡。”忒休斯对身穿绿色条纹睡衣的纽特说道。

“你也一样。”纽特低着下巴，抬着眼睛看他，然后侧身站在墙边，忒休斯知道这是弟弟无声的邀请，当然，只是邀请他进来坐坐，没有任何其他含义的那种。

纽特的被子掀起了一角，上面压着一本习题册，忒休斯走过去，在床边坐下。

“你在复习？”

“是的。”纽特咬了咬嘴唇，在被子掀起来的地方坐了下来。

暖色调的灯光让纽特的头发呈现出淡淡的金色，他的嘴唇同样干燥，有些发白，但没有裂开，忒休斯看着纽特，纽特看着自己的睡裤，于是忒休斯也看向纽特的睡裤，然后他发现他的弟弟没有穿鞋。

“你的脚是不是长大了些？”忒休斯问道。

“你昨天问我是不是瘦了，今天问我脚是不是长大了。”纽特低声回答，脚趾蜷起，小腿向后缩了缩。

“你也可以问我是不是瘦了，脚长大了，或者问我是不是又高了。”忒休斯侧头注视着纽特。

“但你已经25岁了，”纽特无奈地轻笑，“不太可能长高。”

忒休斯没有反驳，他不希望接下来的对话变成毫无意义的争辩，毕竟他不是为了这个来到弟弟的房间的。

单人床边高低不平地凹陷了两块，沉默着一动不动，擅长交际的忒休斯早就察觉到自己在弟弟面前总会失去语言天分，所以他并不觉得尴尬，他只是觉得太安静了。

安静到他想要做些别的什么。

安静到“盒子中的纽特们”突然躁动了起来。

忒休斯咬着牙，双手把床单抓出褶皱。

“纽特，你有什么烦恼吗？”他终于找了个话题，“我是说，不管你有什么烦恼，都可以跟我说，比如说学业、恋爱……”

“不，我想我可以自己解决。”纽特摇了一下头，中断了这个话题。

于是房间又变得一片寂静。

忒休斯觉得自己像个傻瓜，至少他已经开始觉得，和另外一个人坐在床边，探讨青春烦恼并无法把话题进行下去……是青春恋爱电影中的情节，而通常电影中发生这种情节，都是双方正处于强烈的悸动，但又不敢牵手接吻的时候。

他不知道纽特在想什么，所以他侧头看向弟弟的脸，他想从弟弟的神色中找到答案，但他只在对方的脸上看到了别扭的表情。此刻的纽特也正抓着床单，肩膀僵硬，像只被和狼关在同一笼子里的兔子。

“忒休斯，”兔子终于扭头看向狼，他没有瑟瑟发抖，但他显然很不自在，“你最近是不是压力太大了？”

感谢梅林，他的弟弟说了一句关心他的话。

“如果对动物、或者神奇动物都不感兴趣，或许你可以试着跟一个好女孩约会。”

感谢梅林，他的弟弟开始给他爱心建议了。

“我是说，你和我不一样，你很受欢迎，约会能让你不总想着工作，或许能……”纽特歪着头，斟酌着说道。

忒休斯没有回答，只是侧头注视着纽特，这似乎让纽特以为自己说错了什么，所以他轻声道了歉。

“抱歉，我以为这是个好提议，毕竟你这么晚了来找我……”

“所以你以为我遇到了什么麻烦？”

“……是的。”

“谢谢，你很贴心。”忒休斯伸手抓起被子上的习题册，“别睡太晚了，纽特。”

他将习题册合上，起身走到书桌边。

“你明天还有打工吗？”

“是的。”

忒休斯把习题册放在书桌上，漫不经心地扫视着书架上的书籍，伸手摸了摸其中一本的书脊。

“真可惜，看来我不能邀请我的弟弟出去走走了，我难得双休。”忒休斯转身冲抬起头的纽特笑了笑，“好了，你该睡觉了。”

他面向纽特，向后退了几步，一直退到门口，右手背在腰后，握住了门把手，他在转动门把手的同时对着他的小月亮说：

“晚安。”

忒休斯今天也仅仅是纽特·斯卡曼德守序善良的哥哥。

 

****TBC** **


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

 

纽特刚刚喂完霍比。

吃饱喝足的猫咪打了个哈欠，舒舒服服地趴在纽特腿上睡了。他一会儿想要复习一下功课，所以不能一直让霍比睡在自己的腿上，不过纽特没有因此马上离开客厅，他拿起了放在沙发上的手机，打开了神奇动物手游。

纽特想要一只蒲绒绒——一种身体像个圆球，上面覆盖着奶黄色软毛的神奇动物，这种可爱的小家伙身体中间时而会冒出一条细长的粉红色舌头，爱吃剩菜剩饭，性格温顺，容易照料。蒲绒绒的获取方式也非常亲民，只要完成指定关卡，系统就会赠送一张蒲绒绒SSR卡牌。

勤能补拙，肝能救非。抽卡运不好的纽特希望能用自己的埋头苦干来获得卡牌，所以这次的活动他非常努力。但是，毕竟纽特平常还要上学、看书、去实验室做研究、照料霍比、给公园里的野猫喂食，以及……应付他的哥哥，所以纽特可以花费在游戏上的时间并不多，好在神奇动物手游的每期活动时间都算得上充裕，纽特只要每天按时完成几次活动关卡，就能在活动结束前一天拿到蒲绒绒限定卡牌。

在今天的关卡任务做完之后，纽特就完成三分之二的活动进度了，他想到自己的神奇皮箱中即将增添一只可爱的蒲绒绒，心情就十分愉悦，他微笑着抱起霍比，将它送回它最喜欢的小窝，低头捡起猫咪专用碗。

现在已经晚上八点了，忒休斯还没有回来，自从忒休斯步入社会，他的回家时间就不太固定，晚归算是常事，忒休斯总是为此自责，但实际上纽特并不在意，因为斯卡曼德家的小儿子是个喜欢独自潜心研究，或是跟动物们呆在一起的小孩。

纽特正准备去厨房刷碗，但他还没迈出两步，刚才还睡着的霍比突然从它的小窝里跑了出来，用它湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭着纽特的脚踝，这让纽特不得不花费时间去安抚他们的猫咪。他的按摩手法一向很好，只摸了几下，霍比就仰着肚皮发出咕噜咕噜的满足声，纽特正猜想再过几分钟霍比大概就会睡着，门口终于传来了开门的声音。

是忒休斯，纽特心想。他的脚步声听上去十分疲惫，他今天很累吗？纽特转头看向门口，但忒休斯没有在走廊里停留，没有向纽特问起他今天过得如何，也没有走进厨房，把纽特留给他的食物加热。忒休斯把自己关进房间，直到纽特成功哄睡霍比，才挪着双腿走了出来。

纽特重新拾起霍比的碗，他眨了眨眼睛，弓着背走进厨房，这时忒休斯也走了进来，给纽特煮了杯热牛奶。

“纽特，你现在正在长身体，”忒休斯把纽特的牛奶杯放在餐桌上，那是一个印有Q版猫咪头图案的马克杯，“如果我加班，要记得自己煮给自己喝，好吗？”

忒休斯一边温柔地唠叨，一边拉开椅子坐下，开始吃纽特留给他的烤香肠和面包。他给纽特煮了热牛奶，却没有加热自己的晚餐，这令纽特感到胸闷——纽特认为其实忒休斯根本不想吃那些烤香肠和面包。

或许忒休斯已经吃过晚饭了，或许忒休斯心情差到根本不想吃晚饭，但忒休斯此刻却坐在这里，机械地往嘴里塞又冷又硬的烤香肠。纽特明白，他的蠢哥哥一定是因为这是他准备的食物，一定是因为他不想浪费掉弟弟准备的烤香肠和面包，才特意坐在这里吃掉它们的。

“烤香肠很好吃。”忒休斯评价道。

但它已经冷透了。

纽特抿着嘴唇，一言不发地擦着猫咪专用碗，他现在不觉得胸闷了，他觉得十分生气，但他什么都没有说。

“你的隐形兽怎么样了？”忒休斯吞下了最后一口面包，纽特没有回头看他。忒休斯明明对神奇动物不感兴趣，却非要问起隐形兽，纽特认为他的行为比两个语言不通的人在酒会中硬着头皮聊天还要尴尬。

“它很好。”纽特不太情愿地回答了。

“你怎么喂养它？它会长得更大吗？”

“……它是食草动物，我喂它一些系统自带的植物。”

纽特咬咬牙，把霍比的碗放在一旁，他的牛奶杯正立在餐桌上，冒着热腾腾的水蒸气，可他看到那些白色的雾气就感到烦躁。

在纽特还是个幼儿的时候，他非常依赖自己的哥哥忒休斯，但他终于还是渐渐疏远了忒休斯。忒休斯完美无缺，自信，强大，又善于交际，是精英中的代表，没有人能挑出忒休斯的不好，只有纽特，在逐渐懂事之后，逐渐有了忒休斯一直带着虚假面具生活的想法。

的确，忒休斯是个温柔的哥哥，是个完美的成年人，这些纽特都不否认，他也不否认忒休斯对他的温柔都是真实的。他们偶尔会争吵，但不是意见不合的时候都会吵架，因为他擅长用沉默的方式来反抗忒休斯。

当他们吵架或冷战的时候，每次主动示好的都是忒休斯，纽特认为忒休斯似乎从来没把那些争吵当做过争吵，忒休斯总是做出为他着想的样子，这些纽特都知道，但纽特不喜欢。

忒休斯的一切都比自己优秀，纽特·斯卡曼德永远都不可能比他的哥哥优秀，这样的想法不仅是外人的，也是他自己的，但最近纽特渐渐开始发觉，他擅长的领域和哥哥不同，所以他不必在意这个，他开始意识到自己为了那些无聊的自尊心自卑别扭了那么多年，仅仅是在浪费时间而已。

纽特从来不觉得自己讨厌忒休斯，他只是感到害怕，因为忒休斯一面做着好哥哥的样子，一面用令他困扰的方式拥抱他，并且对此乐此不疲。那些拥抱在外人看来，当然只是家人之间的拥抱，只有性格敏感细腻的纽特能察觉到其中的不同——但他不能确定那份不同究竟是什么。

忒休斯的拥抱让他感到恐惧，但或许这种恐惧源于他自己，跟忒休斯的做法无关。

“纽特，牛奶。”忒休斯站了起来，开始像平常一样清洗碗碟，但纽特没有像平常一样端起牛奶杯。

“我今天不想喝。”纽特低着头，“……你看起来像误食了伤心虫的蜜糖。”

“伤心虫？”

“‘神奇动物’中的一种，”纽特含糊地解释，“如果你不想说话，没有必要特意过来跟我说话。”纽特抬起头，看着忒休斯的眼睛。他哥哥的眼睛非常认真地注视着他的，蓝色的眼珠有些暗沉，眼下也疲惫地泛着乌青。

年长者的责任之一，就是无论发生何事，都不会把怨气撒在自己未成年的弟弟身上。纽特猜想忒休斯一定总是固执地执行着这条自己为自己立下的“规定”，他想当个优秀的好哥哥，想当个优秀的成年人，他总是想给自己的弟弟做一个好榜样，可纽特想要的并不是一个好榜样。

他们相互对视了一会儿，直到纽特终于忍不住低下头逃开了忒休斯的视线，忒休斯才向前走了两步。

“所以你抽到了伤心虫？伤心虫也可以喂养吗？”瞧，忒休斯又把话题转开了，他根本听不懂自己再说些什么，纽特也从未期望过他们的频率能同步一次。

“不，不能，伤心虫没有SSR卡，”纽特开始感到烦躁，“我的‘神奇皮箱’里只有一只隐形兽。”

“你的隐形兽需要一个伙伴。”忒休斯突然向纽特伸出手，“你还有‘神奇卡券’吗？”

“我攒了五张卡券……”

“我来帮你。”

“什么？”

“我说我来帮你。”忒休斯说，“纽特，你的手机呢？”

“放在客厅了，可是……”

“我们打个赌吧，如果我帮你抽到了SSR卡牌，你就主动抱我一下。”

忒休斯直视着他，视线正直又强硬，不容纽特拒绝，但不巧的是，纽特十分擅长反抗他的哥哥。

所以纽特低头走出了厨房，只给忒休斯留下了那杯热牛奶。

“你不想要鸟蛇吗？”忒休斯追了出来，语气没刚才那么自信了，但纽特的心情却好了不少，“或者是嗅嗅，你不想喂养那只毛绒绒的小家伙？”

纽特停下了脚步。

忒休斯究竟在哪里看到“鸟蛇”和“嗅嗅”的资料，纽特不知道，可是忒休斯的提议确实……很诱人。

纽特害怕忒休斯的拥抱，但纽特想要喂养鸟蛇和嗅嗅，他总是无法抗拒神奇动物的魅力。

更何况他只有五张卡券，忒休斯不可能只抽五次卡就幸运地抽中了鸟蛇或嗅嗅。

于是纽特选择了接受忒休斯的提议，并在五分钟之后从忒休斯手中夺回了自己的手机。

梅林的帽子，梅林的胡子，梅林的袜子……！

——一颗银色鸟蛇蛋在点点萤火之后出现在屏幕上，只要一会儿将蛋放进神奇皮箱里孵化，纽特就会得到一只漂亮可爱的鸟蛇宝宝。

忒休斯用实际行动让纽特见识到了什么叫欧洲大佬一发入魂，并给足了纽特欣赏鸟蛇蛋的时间。

纽特美滋滋地看完SSR卡牌下面附赠的介绍内容，并小心翼翼地给卡牌上了锁，将蛋放进神奇皮箱里，他简直高兴到想要跳舞，不过他当然不会那么做，他只是放任自己心里的小人儿跳了支天堂鸟求偶舞。纽特沉浸在喜悦当中，一直到他想起换来蛇鸟的“代价”，他才一脸僵硬地抬起头。

这次满脸写着高兴的家伙不是纽特了，忒休斯歪着头，双臂张开，意味深长地盯着他看。

“忒休斯……”

“男子汉说一不二。”

“……”

忒休斯笃定纽特不会主动拥抱他，所以他主动将纽特捞进怀里，他的动作太突然了，纽特被吓了一跳——纽特的手紧张地握紧，在完全被抱紧时又无力地松开，像个洋娃娃一样被忒休斯抱着，一动也不敢动。

纽特觉得自己像个突然落入海中的旱鸭子，包围着身体的海水让他恐慌，让他窒息。他的手和脚突然变得很轻，但身体很重，他无法挣扎，等待他的只有不断地坠入，直至海底。

今天的纽特也不知道，他所感觉到的恐惧和溺水感一直蒙蔽了真实的感觉，所以今天的纽特也不知道，忒休斯在每次抱紧他的时候，在每次他被忒休斯抱紧的时候，斯卡曼德兄弟的心跳速度是近乎相同的。

他们拥有一样的恐惧，但他们都以为自己藏得很好。

 

****TBC** **


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5** **

 

忒休斯弄丢了他的手表。

那只手表他已经戴了八年了，是一只样式普通的银色手表，忒休斯很喜欢它，所以即使他有能力为自己买一只更加名贵的手表，忒休斯也没有那么做。

他在抽屉、衣柜、床下、浴室、厨房、客厅的各个角落都找了一圈，最终只剩下纽特的房间没有找过。忒休斯走到纽特的房门前，发现纽特的房门开了一条小缝，他礼貌性地敲了敲门，没有人应答，但他听到房间内窸窣的翻弄什么——像闯空门的小偷在偷偷翻找钱财时发出的声音。忒休斯冷笑一声，猛地推开房门。

他想看看到底是哪个胆大包天的贼来警察家闯空门的，但他最终只在纽特的抽屉上看到了一只毛绒绒的黑色小动物——和纽特最喜欢的手游《神奇动物在哪里》中的人气角色嗅嗅一模一样。

“嗅嗅？”忒休斯惊讶地皱了皱眉。正忙着埋头把抽屉里的硬币装进自己口袋的嗅嗅转头看向忒休斯，小小的爪子中还抓着一枚硬币，它一边打量忒休斯，一边明目张胆地继续将那枚硬币塞进腹部的口袋，然后从抽屉上跳了下来。

嗅嗅没有一丝惊慌失措，更没有逃走，它爬向忒休斯，从他的裤腿一直爬到袖口，然后它抓住了忒休斯的袖口，并试图将银色的袖扣拽下来。

“喂，你这个淘气的小偷。”忒休斯伸手抓向嗅嗅，结果是抓了个空，这只黑色的类似鸭嘴兽的小动物迅速从他身上跳了下来，跑进了走廊。

偷盗被抓现行不但不思悔改，还跑到警察身上偷东西，就算对方只是一只动物，忒休斯依然认为自己的警察权威被挑衅了。

于是忒休斯立刻展开追捕行动，即使对方是一只“弱小、可爱、但能偷”的小动物。他们从走廊跑进客厅，又回到走廊，然后是厨房、浴室、他的房间、书房、纽特的房间、走廊，最后跑到了顶楼的阁楼……但他始终没有成功捕获嗅嗅。

这只可爱又可恨的惯犯嗅嗅又看中了阁楼上的金属茶壶盖，于是它停了下来，把它中意的茶壶盖塞进口袋。对于忒休斯来说，现在就是最好的捕获“罪犯”的时刻，他屏住呼吸，向前一扑，差一点就抓住了嗅嗅。真的仅仅是差了一点儿——在忒休斯的手已经摸到了嗅嗅的时候，它跳进了阁楼中间打开的皮箱中，而忒休斯则是被椅子绊了一跤，在摔倒之前向前滑稽地跳了三步，他就像小时候跟伙伴们玩跳格子游戏那样，直接跳进了皮箱。

光顾着努力找到平衡，让自己不要摔倒的忒休斯没有注意到那个黑漆漆的小东西消失在皮箱中，所以他当然不知道跳进皮箱里的后果，就像突然掉进兔子洞一样，忒休斯觉得自己正在土洞里玩水上乐园的超长滑梯，他觉得自己的裤子快要磨破了，屁股也开始发热，这种无止境的摩擦滑行让他失声尖叫，但在他的裤子真正磨破之前，忒休斯终于跌到在一片平地上。

他气喘吁吁地趴了一会儿，才慢慢站了起来，他满身狼狈，衣服上沾满了泥土，但他无暇顾及这些。

这里看起来像是一间实验室，桌上摆着一些玻璃试管和量杯，但旁边放着的一大坨肉排让忒休斯不敢确定了，他环顾四周，发现前方有一扇敞开的门，忒休斯深吸一口气，小心翼翼地走了过去。

门外的世界显然和房间里不同，那里更像是野外——一个充满生机的大自然。忒休斯扶着扶手，走下楼梯，一只巨大的蜣螂正好推着粪球从他面前经过。

“噢……梅林最厚的羊毛袜啊……！”忒休斯忍不住发出惊叹。

这到底是什么地方？他从来没有见过这样奇妙的世界，形态各异的生物，形态各异的生态环境，所有的生物都是陌生又奇妙的。

忒休斯一边左看右看一边向前挪步，他在一个漂亮的草窝里看到了几只鸟蛇，那些拥有色彩斑斓的鳞片和翅膀的小家伙们正抬着头嗷嗷叫唤，不过忒休斯听不懂它们在说些什么。他侧身为一只银白色的，非常美丽的长得很像猿类的动物让路，看它把虫子们依次喂给鸟蛇宝宝。

“……隐形兽？”忒休斯还记得这种动物，因为这是他第一次为纽特抽到的SSR卡……

“SSR？！”忒休斯忍不住惊叫，这声音似乎吓到了隐形兽，那双温柔的眼睛突然渐变成蓝色，身体也逐渐透明化，最终无影无形。

“梅林啊，这里该不会是神奇皮箱吧……”忒休斯轻声嘟囔，他不知道究竟发生了什么，但他无法立刻找到回去的路，所以他只能选择继续前行。

忒休斯注意着周围的动静，最终发觉东边传来的水声，于是他寻着声音走了过去。在路上，他遇到了几只胖乎乎的球遁鸟，那些小鸟一会儿消失，一会儿出现，又有趣又神秘，和手游卡牌中的简介描述一模一样。

“好吧，我可不知道纽特什么时候抽到了球遁鸟……”忒休斯叹了口气，继续跟踪着水声。

当他看到一片碧绿色的湖泊时，忒休斯停下了脚步，他能确定他所听到的声音就是从这里传来的，忒休斯在原地站了一会儿后，平静的湖水中终于跃出一头绿色的动物，脖子上似乎有人在紧紧抓着它的鬃毛。

那些绿色的鬃毛看起来很像海带或是海藻类，它潜入水底，又再次跃起，激起的巨大水浪打湿了忒休斯的衬衫，当他用手将湿漉漉的头发捋到额后的时候，那只水生动物游到了岸边，背上骑着纽特。

“纽特？”

“忒休斯？”

双方都对对方出现在这里感到惊讶，但纽特还是迅速从那只水生动物上跳了下来。跟着水生动物潜入湖底，纽特当然也湿透了，他的白色衬衫贴在身上，使他的身形一览无遗，忒休斯甚至能看清他的肋骨。

“去吧。”纽特摸了摸水生动物的鬃毛，从地上提起一只铁桶，把食物喂给它，并目送它游走。

“它是什么？”

“马形水怪。”

“神奇动物？”

“是的。”

纽特拿起一根木棍，对着自己的衣服和忒休斯的衣服指了指，衣服在瞬间恢复成干燥舒适的状态。这很奇妙，就好像那根木棍是一支魔杖一样，但忒休斯没有为此感到震惊，他觉得那根神奇木棍十分熟悉，就好像他也拥有一支一样。

忒休斯没有惊讶，他只是为纽特不再穿着湿透的、能看清楚身体轮廓的衬衫感到惋惜。

“所以这里是……皮箱的里面？”

“是的，但你怎么会在这里？”

忒休斯跟在纽特身边，沿着原路返回到竹林边。

“我的手表不见了，我到处找它，然后我在你的房间里看到了嗅嗅，最后我掉进了皮箱。”忒休斯做了简单但不太通顺的解释，他不打算从头到尾一字不落地复述，因为他知道纽特能明白他在说什么。

“嗅嗅……”纽特叹了口气，但他并没有表现出愤怒或生气的情绪，他无奈地，还带着些许宠溺地微笑着，“是那个家伙，一旦有能抓住亮晶晶的东西的机会，它绝对不会放过……”

他们穿过竹林，走到一棵长相不太漂亮的树前。

“好了皮克特，别生气了，我不过就是把你放在这一小会儿，一小会儿。”纽特伸出手后，一只像竹节虫又像植物的绿色生物跳到了纽特的手上，气呼呼地叉着腰，对着凑过去看它的忒休斯神气地吐了吐舌头。

“这是护树罗锅？”

“是的。”纽特略显惊讶地看了忒休斯一眼。

“它总是这么神气吗？”

“是我太宠它了。”纽特笑了，把护树罗锅放在自己的肩膀上。

他们穿过一个平原，最终回到鸟蛇宝宝的草窝旁边，纽特弯下腰，轻轻抱起一只鸟蛇。

“好了，妈妈来了，妈妈来了。”他自称“妈妈”，温柔又耐心地安抚着小家伙们，忒休斯忍不住轻笑一声，站在纽特身后，注视着照顾鸟蛇宝宝们的纽特。

他的弟弟看起来确实像位母亲，而且他的确把这些动物当做自己的孩子，照料的周到非常。

它们是动物，所以能得到纽特的温柔，他是人类，所以他得不到纽特的温柔。忒休斯得到的只有对这些动物的羡慕。

“对了，你的手表，我想大概在这里。”纽特轻轻放下鸟蛇宝宝，走到一个金灿灿的小窝旁边，把正埋头整理“豪宅”的嗅嗅拎了出来，抓着嗅嗅的两只脚晃动。嗅嗅腹部的口袋被晃动着掉出许多亮晶晶的东西，除忒休斯的手表以外，连厨房里的刀叉都被这个小家伙顺回来了。

忒休斯捡起手表重新戴好，这时纽特已经把嗅嗅放回小窝，并关门上了锁，拿出那根神奇木棍，念了句什么，在那些从嗅嗅口袋里倒出来的东西纷纷飞散不见后，纽特快步跑到木屋里面，拎了两个铁桶回来，并把其中一个递给了忒休斯。在接过铁桶时，忒休斯发现里面装着的正是刚才看到的一大坨肉排。

纽特向小山坡走去，忒休斯跟在他身后，他的弟弟又把另外一个桶也塞给他，然后纽特双手放在唇边，开始大叫。

忒休斯皱起眉头。

他的弟弟是个奇怪的家伙，这一点他早就知道了，不过他从不知道弟弟还有个在山坡上嚎叫的毛病。

过了两分钟左右，山坡那头传来类似水牛跑动的声音，但出现在他们面前的不是水牛，而是体型像剑齿虎，嘴边有滑腻腻触须的动物。

“你好，你好。”纽特向它打着招呼，那只动物则是用嘴边的触须亲昵地在纽特脸上摩擦。

忒休斯的脸彻底僵硬了。

动物们能像亲吻一样和纽特亲近，但作为纽特最亲的人，纽特的哥哥，却不能得到弟弟的贴面吻，忒休斯突然非常想把那家伙的触须做成鱿鱼卷。

“这是角驼兽。”纽特转过头，从忒休斯手里拿过桶，递到角驼兽的触须旁边，这只刚刚“亲吻”过纽特的动物立刻欢快地吃了起来。

在忒休斯掉进皮箱之后，他已经观看弟弟与神奇动物相亲相爱的画面整整半个小时了，但从他正提着的铁桶来看，他还要继续观看“弟弟爱着的神奇动物以及神奇动物爱着的纽特”专题特别节目。

“我们去喂月痴兽吧，它们很可爱，你会喜欢它们的。”纽特的声音听起来十分欢快，他显然不知道自己的哥哥已经背了半个小时的醋坛了。

他们继续向前步行，在月色的山坡下停下，一群身形很像羊驼的小家伙们突然冒了出来，看到纽特之后蹦蹦跳跳地依次跑了过来。

“忒休斯，能帮我把那些小圆球喂给它们吗？”纽特歪头看着忒休斯，于是他顺从地从桶中抓了一把圆球，并扔给了围在他们身边的小月痴兽们。

这些大眼睛占据了整张脸的小家伙们确实比角驼兽可爱多了，至少它们没有排队舔纽特的脸和嘴，忒休斯又抓了一把圆球，丢到空中，任小月痴兽们欢快地进食。

喂食神奇动物们的工作似乎终于结束了，忒休斯提着两个圆桶跟在弟弟身边。他们这次返回到木屋中，在一张长椅上坐了下来，纽特望着前方的夕阳，忒休斯则是低着头，时而侧头看一眼纽特。

“忒休斯，谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”

“为了这里，”纽特侧头看向忒休斯，“因为你，我才能够拥有照顾这些神奇动物的机会。”他的表情十分认真。

因为我？忒休斯没有这样反问。这里是神奇皮箱中的世界，这些动物也都与神奇卡牌上的描述一致，所以这些大概都是他帮纽特抽到过的SSR吧？

忒休斯虽然没有反问，他仍然对身处的世界感到怀疑，但这份怀疑只维持了不到一分钟的时间，忒休斯的全身细胞就没有精力去顾虑那些了，因为纽特突然拥抱了他。

纽特，他的弟弟，拥抱了他。

要知道，在纽特八岁之后，他就再也没有被弟弟主动拥抱过了。

忒休斯觉得他的身体里有一片烟火绽放的天空，有一片海豚们跳跃翻滚着的大海，有一片红梅一夜绽放的雪山，有一片鹿群嬉戏玩闹的森林。他伸手回抱了弟弟，一只手攥着弟弟的衬衫，另一只手握成了拳头。

纽特的身上还残留着湖水的味道，即使他立刻烘干了衣服，那些清新的、但略带着水怪腥味的味道依然没有散去。纽特的脸颊和鼻尖都贴在他的肩膀上，眼睛似乎眨了一下，卷曲的头发蹭到了忒休斯的脸，但忒休斯觉得是心口在瘙痒。

这个拥抱持续了多久，忒休斯也不知道，或许有一个世纪那么长，或许仅有蝴蝶振翅那么短，但忒休斯依然觉得这个拥抱太短暂了。

当他们分开时，忒休斯在纽特的唇上吻了一下。

“你不能只允许那些动物这么做。”忒休斯的声音像个闹别扭的小鬼，他以为弟弟会露出惊讶和不解的表情，甚至会认为自己无理取闹，或许还会责备自己未经允许就吻了他，但纽特却噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“我觉得，”纽特抿了抿嘴唇，眼睛弯弯的，眼角的笑纹也弯弯的，他低下头，抬眼看了忒休斯一眼，“我觉得你现在这样，很好。”

“这样，很真实。”纽特补充道。

他脸上的雀斑又开始泛红了，像在阳光下渐渐成熟变红的苹果，忒休斯想再靠近纽特一些，去亲吻那些可爱的雀斑，但他听到了从楼梯上面传来的铃声。

“什么声音，怎么了？”

忒休斯皱着眉头睁开了眼睛。

那颗变红的苹果消失了，残留着的湖水味道也消失了，他视线所及只剩下了泛黄的天花板。

忒休斯抬起手臂，用小臂遮住了眼睛，他很想重新入睡，继续刚才的美梦，但他不能这么做，他叹了口气，慢慢坐了起来，发现他昨晚忘记摘掉的手表正戴在手臂上，这只手表因为戴了太多年，手链已经变松了，所以它才从手腕的位置滑到手臂上，并将忒休斯的手臂勒出了红印。

忒休斯掀开被子，下了床，穿上一双条纹毛绒拖鞋，一边回味着刚才的梦，一边走向厨房。

纽特已经起床了，正往霍比的碗里倒猫粮，忒休斯自然地向弟弟问候早安，并得到了弟弟回复的早安，然后他做了简单的早饭，弟弟去喂猫，他只吃了一片烤面包，就匆匆洗漱穿戴准备出门了。

被调入“追捕格林德沃小组”之后，忒休斯十分兴奋，但进展不顺利也让他经常焦躁忧心，他讨厌那个被誉为“最有魅力的黑手党boss”的男人，并发誓一定要将格林德沃绳之以法。

忒休斯已经穿好他的深蓝色大衣了，但他突然想起梦中那个还没来得及继续的吻，所以他返回到厨房，走到正在吃早餐的弟弟身边。

“纽特，”忒休斯低下头，在弟弟的脸颊上轻轻一吻，“祝你有个愉快的一天。”

忒休斯终于亲吻到了那些可爱的雀斑，这让他感到十分畅快，浑身上下都充满了力量。

忒休斯充电完毕，并认定今天的工作会进展顺利，他欢快地迈开步子，穿上皮鞋，抓过他的围巾。

他甚至觉得早已褪色的门把手都顺眼了许多。

而比起快快乐乐出门去的哥哥，那位被突然亲吻了的弟弟则是愣在厨房里，吃了一半的烤面包片掉落在桌子上，被突然跳上来的霍比踩了几脚。

 

****TBC** **


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6** **

 

午餐时间，忒休斯的下属杰森想要买个热狗，于是他们在热狗摊前停下了脚步。热狗摊旁边是卖棉花糖的小摊，周围围着几个孩子，忒休斯注视着他们，回想起儿时带纽特出来玩，排队买棉花糖的情景。

“……Sir，那个……那个人是令弟吧？”

“纽特？”

忒休斯转过身，顺着杰森的手指看了过去，他回忆中那个美好的小团子与马路对面瘦高的少年重合了。

“它的脖子上有项圈！它不是流浪猫！！请您不要……”少年正蹲在地上，据理力争的模样很像一只受伤的天鹅。

“这只猫疯了！它咬了我！！！”

“它只是太害怕了！”

马路对面的天鹅少年显然就是忒休斯的弟弟纽特，他身后停着一台捕捉流浪猫狗的小型货车，怀里抱着一只白色的脏兮兮的猫咪，而与他争论的对象则是一位矮胖的警员。

“纽特……”忒休斯眉头紧锁，迈开双腿想要立刻赶赴弟弟身边，但不巧的是，正有几辆车开了过来，拦住了忒休斯的去路。

当视线终于恢复，还站在对面不安踱着步的忒休斯看到那只白猫突然从纽特怀中挣扎着跳了起来，伸出爪子抓伤了胖警员的手背，它的动作当然激怒了对方，黑色的警棍挥了下来，但没有落在白猫的身上。

——因为纽特扑了上去，将白猫护在怀里，用右手手臂替白猫挡住了那根警棍。

胖警员愣住了，他显然没有料到竟然有人傻到帮流浪猫挡警棍，经过此处的路人们也停下来惊讶地看着纽特，但被震惊的不包括忒休斯。

他的弟弟纽特是个极其富有奉献精神的傻瓜，而这些奉献精神几乎都献给了那些动物。

忒休斯没有为纽特的举动震惊，但这不代表忒休斯不为所动，只有他，这个世界上只有忒休斯的情绪会为纽特·斯卡曼德的一举一动变化。在警棍落下的一刻，忒休斯甚至不能呼吸，他觉得心口被扎进了尖刀，献血涌出，填满了他整片胸膛。

那片血红一直涨到眼珠，他红着眼睛，不顾马路上川流不息的车流，快速从中穿行，飞奔到纽特身边。

“纽特！！！”忒休斯嗓音嘶哑，像母猫护崽一样将纽特护在怀里。看到这样的忒休斯，纽特没有像平常那样紧张地缩起脖子，而是睁大他那双比翠榴石还要美丽的眼睛，叫了一声“哥哥”。

“哥哥！”纽特紧张地望着他，他的表情就像在快要坠入谷底时抓住了一根蜘蛛丝的人，而忒休斯就是他的蜘蛛丝，“这个小家伙受伤了，它的腿好像断了一条。”

忒休斯咬着下唇里侧的肉，抓起弟弟的右臂，立刻听到纽特吃痛的惊呼，他现在哪有心情顾及一只猫？！忒休斯的眉头紧紧皱成一团，认真确认着弟弟的伤势，一言不发。

“斯、斯卡曼德督查，他……他是您的弟弟？”那个胖警员吓到破音，他弯着腰，小心翼翼地为自己做解释，“非常抱歉，我不知道……我只是，我只是正当防卫，您也看到了，这只猫疯了……”

“住嘴。”忒休斯抬起头，一双蓝色的眼睛像被冰冷的海水浸透了一样，寒气逼人。

“忒休斯，拜托你，带它去医院！”纽特用左手抓了抓忒休斯的袖子，眼中流露出来的紧张全是给怀中的白猫的，忒休斯明明早就清楚弟弟是什么样的傻瓜，可他依旧无法承受。

右臂骨折并非是不能治愈的绝症，对于一个从事警察职业的人，这几乎算不上重伤，但忒休斯却失去了往常的冷静，他不知道自己现在该如何做出选择，他觉得他甚至无法平稳地站起来，无法顺利把弟弟送到医院。忒休斯不知道自己是怎么了，他觉得刚才挥在纽特手臂上的警棍同时穿过了他的皮肤，直接抽打在他的心脏上，击碎了他能做出思考的全部神经和细胞。

“Sir，我已经叫了救护车。”杰森也赶了过来，他显然是在场最冷静的人，忒休斯抬起头，愣了一下才知道点头回应。用警棍打了纽特的胖警员依旧战战兢兢地站在忒休斯旁边，但忒休斯没空管他，他低下头，轻轻握着纽特的手臂活动了一下。

“纽特，你的手臂骨折了。”忒休斯像台没有情感的机器，只会复述结论。

他不知道纽特的眼中是不是泛着泪光，他只是觉得那双眼睛令他难以直视，他的脑中混乱地飞舞着警棍、白猫、纽特的眼珠以及警棍挥下的画面，它们在一片血红中飞舞，就像秋风席卷着落叶、尘土和垃圾一样，迷住了他的眼睛，但忒休斯终于还是被救护车的声音唤醒，并将反抗着不肯上车的纽特强硬地按在了担架床上。

“纽特，”忒休斯从护士手中接过那只白猫，“你必须立刻去医院接受治疗。”

“可是哥哥……！”

“听着，我会带它去宠物医院。”

忒休斯紧咬着牙关，严肃地、直直地盯着纽特，直到他的弟弟肩膀终于放松下来，乖乖躺在床上任护士检查，才转过身，拍了拍冷静又机灵的杰森的肩膀。

“拜托你帮我看着纽特。”

“Yes sir.”

那只白猫似乎很通人性，在忒休斯向纽特保证要送它去宠物医院时就不再闹腾了，这让忒休斯省下了按住它的力气。他在亲眼看着下属跳上车，目送救护车离去后，转身走到还杵在原地不知所措的胖警员身边。

“你知道最近的宠物医院在哪吗？”

“是的，斯卡曼德督查。”

“立刻带我过去。”

“是！”

忒休斯也不管这算不算利用公职之便，他立刻上了车，系好安全带。

车子发动，忒休斯右侧大衣口袋中的手机突然响了，是杰森打来的。

“Sir，令弟希望我转告您，刚才那位被猫咬了的警察先生或许需要立刻打一针狂犬疫苗。”

“……我知道了，帮我看好纽特。”

“是。”

忒休斯挂断电话，并将原话复述给正僵硬地开着货车的胖警员。

“万分感谢令弟的关心，对于刚才的事情，我真的很抱歉……”

忒休斯沉默地点了点头，现在他的大脑终于开始恢复运作了，那些混乱着转圈的东西慢慢停了下来，散落在地上，而重新席卷他大脑的感觉则是心痛和愤怒。

车在路边停下，忒休斯抱着白猫下了车，将它交给了宠物医院的医生，他没有马上赶往纽特身边，而是在宠物医院等待区的长椅上坐了下来。

忒休斯一直认为自己和富有爱心的弟弟不同，纽特关心那些动物，甚至会为了救助动物受伤，并且对此毫无怨言，可他无法做到。说实在的，忒休斯根本不想看到那只白猫，他恨不得它就那样死了，恨不得为白猫做手术的医生走出来，摘下手术帽向他表示遗憾。他同时也无法原谅用警棍伤害了纽特的警员，他不想听对方的任何理由，也不想看到那根警棍。

只有梅林知道他有多想陪在弟弟的身边，而不是把弟弟交给自己的下属，自己抱着一只陌生猫咪跑到宠物医院为猫治疗。忒休斯觉得自己恶毒又丑陋，但他没有停止对一只弱小猫咪的诅咒的办法，可他同时又不能不做违心的事情，只因为他不希望纽特恨他。

“梅林啊，我究竟该怎么做，才能保护好我的弟弟呢……”忒休斯双手捂着脸，手肘抵着大腿，支撑着沉重的头。

他能够忍受纽特冷淡地对待他，即使他确实为此受伤，并感到苦涩，但忒休斯从来没有责怪过纽特，也没有任何怨言，他只想把最好的一切都给纽特。可他突然意识到，他或许没有那么强大。

忒休斯突然想起斯卡曼德家的院子里曾有一棵夏栎，是斯卡曼德夫人的爷爷种植的，在纽特只有三岁的时候，好奇的小男孩爬上了那棵夏栎，去摘树枝上的坚果，忒休斯四处找不到纽特，正好来院子里找人，看到了抱着树枝向上攀爬的纽特。

纽特想摘的坚果长在较细的树枝上，树枝颤动，纽特险些掉了下来。梅林能够证明，忒休斯吓得魂都快飞了，那时他也只有十一岁。忒休斯大声呼叫着他们的母亲，眼睛一秒也不敢从弟弟身上移开，他用最快的速度跑到树下，张开了双臂。

那次，三岁的纽特从树上跳到了忒休斯的怀里，草坪起到了缓冲的作用，所以只有忒休斯的手臂受了伤，即使纽特是从树上跳了下来的，也并无大碍，但他细嫩的小腿和手腕都被树枝割伤了。

在忒休斯的手臂康复之后，只是个孩子的他拿着家里的电锯，将那棵夏栎锯断了，他因此在仓库里罚站了一整天。

纽特爬树遇险，母亲采取的方式是教导纽特不去爬树，她耐心教导纽特他还太小，爬树对于纽特来说过于危险。而忒休斯，一个只有十一岁的孩子，却一声不吭地锯断了那棵树。

忒休斯就是在那个时候意识到自己的心中住了一个恶魔的，而那个恶魔只有在纽特遇到危险时才会出现。他向来都是斯卡曼德家善良、高贵、富有责任心的长子，他从不允许自己因为自己的优秀狂妄自大，他令母亲感到骄傲，他总是努力给他的幼弟纽特做一个好榜样……但只有他自己明白，他的心中藏着多么丑恶、卑贱的一面，他无法原谅任何一个伤害纽特的人，甚至是动物、植物、没有生命的物品。他爱纽特，爱得伟大又卑微，他有时觉得自己就像一只可怜的猴子，甚至他还不如那些争抢不到配偶的公猴。而他所期盼的，只是弟弟可以更加珍惜自己，别让对动物的献身精神伤害了自己，他只希望弟弟一切都好，这样他心中的恶魔就会永远陷入沉睡，不再苏醒。

忒休斯一直维持着双手撑着头，弯腰坐在椅子上的动作，这让路过的女士们，包括宠物医院的护士小姐都为这个深爱着宠物的好主人叹息，她们甚至开始羡慕那只能让这位高大英俊的督查先生如此担心的猫咪，但没有人敢在他身边坐下来，用自己的温柔和美丽安抚忒休斯。

“你被困住了，你只是被困住了。”忒休斯仿佛听到了梅林的声音。

是的，我被困住了。

“那么你想得到解脱吗？”

不，我不想。

“既然如此，我可怜的年轻人啊，你为何坐在这里祈祷？”

我只是想向您讨一点怜悯。

梅林啊，我将我的理想献给了国家和人民，将我的感情献给了我的弟弟，请给我一点怜悯，让我的阿尔忒弥斯理解我的苦心，哪怕只有一点点。

 

****TBC** **


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7** **

 

被救护车送到医院之后，纽特又被强迫做了次全身检查，即使他受伤的部位只有被警棍打伤的右手手臂。

他打好了石膏，乖乖躺在病房的床上，不用操心任何事情，因为办理住院手续等问题都由忒休斯精干的下属杰森完成了。

“小斯卡曼德先生，请留在床上好好休息，您的兄长嘱托过我，在他来之前要我好好照料您。”

被这样叮嘱过之后，纽特开始了几个小时被护士小姐轮番看管的病房生活，这让他想起儿时刚刚开始学习礼仪时，他总是被要求不能这样，不能那样，要这样，要那样……总之，纽特觉得自己被完全剥夺了自由，但他无法反抗，只能乖巧可怜又无害地躺在床上，任护士小姐们照顾。

或许对大部分男人来说，被美丽的护士小姐们悉心照顾算得上天堂级服务，但纽特·斯卡曼德显然是个例外。感谢梅林，在折腾了几个小时之后，他终于以想要睡一会儿为理由支走了一位红发护士小姐。当病房里只剩下纽特自己的那一刻，他终于感觉到了放松。纽特深呼吸了一次，对充满自由的、即使只有消毒水味道的房间进行了简短的赞美，并为他争取到的片刻自由感到宽慰。

他当然清楚只是手臂骨折就能享受医院VIP待遇的原因，也清楚杰森会照料他的原因——一切都是因为他是忒休斯的弟弟。但纽特并不喜欢也不习惯被当成中心，比起被一群人围着转，他更喜欢被动物们围着转。

这一次纽特没有像平常一样反抗他的哥哥，他愿意接受忒休斯的好意，这跟忒休斯是他的哥哥、他的监护人毫无关系，纽特的理由是，忒休斯尊重了他的意愿，将那只受伤的白猫带去了宠物医院。

一个人躺在安静的病房里无事可做，给了纽特充分的时间和理由去回忆刚才的一切。对纽特来说，去保护一只和他毫无关系的动物是非常平常的行为，但对忒休斯来说，纽特的“见义勇为”是非常自私的行为，他总是义正言辞地劝说纽特为家人想想。“但他们需要我”，纽特曾经这样反驳过忒休斯，他因此得到了忒休斯长达一个小时的“激情演说”。所以当纽特回想起刚才被忒休斯抱住的时候，回想起忒休斯通红的、极力忍耐着的双眼，回想起忒休斯将他按在担架床上时，忒休斯凶狠的、紧咬着牙关的动作，他理所当然认为自己会被忒休斯的“长篇大论”围攻。

但是，忒休斯没有发表冗长的“爱心意见”，他几乎一直保持着沉默，还答应他会将猫咪送到宠物医院医治。

长时间驻扎在纽特印象中的——忒休斯一直戴着的那张面具破碎了，像深秋的银杏树叶，从枝杈上缓缓飘落，化作养分，催生出一枝柔软的藤蔓，开出几朵温柔的小花。纽特认得其中的两朵，红色代表喜悦，粉色代表羞怯，但另外那朵七彩的花朵纽特叫不出它的名字。

之前的那个时刻都戴着“好哥哥”面具的忒休斯无论如何温柔、如何固执地拥抱他，也丝毫没有让纽特感受过“鲜活”，忒休斯永远都是那种主动制定规则的人，但被关进规则的人却只有忒休斯。忒休斯的笑容，忒休斯与他之间的争吵，忒休斯的爱心建议，包括忒休斯因为他的拒绝露出受伤的、类似小孩子赌气般的表情，几乎没有一丝一毫越过他亲手打制的条框过。

纽特拥有十分出色的共情力，所以他当然能够感觉到，忒休斯的拥抱释放着“爱他”的信息，但那些信息仅仅局限于“好哥哥的爱”。所有人都知道忒休斯是个爱着弟弟的好哥哥，纽特当然也不例外，但他始终认为，忒休斯所做的一切都像是在身上套着一件印有“忒休斯·斯卡曼德是纽特·斯卡曼德的好哥哥，斯卡曼德兄弟的感情非常好”标语的白色T恤——忒休斯是霍格沃茨最优秀的毕业生之一，是学弟们的标杆，忒休斯是纽约警察厅最优秀的刑警之一，是所有年轻警察的标杆……就和这些贴在忒休斯身上的标签一样，纽特认为，“忒休斯是个好哥哥”也同样贴在忒休斯的身上。

纽特承认那些标签的真实性，但这不代表纽特喜欢。忒休斯是太多人的榜样，而纽特不愿像其他人一样去追逐忒休斯的影子，他是纽特·斯卡曼德，拥有自己擅长的领域，他会和忒休斯走上不同的道路，但在忒休斯给他保护的同时，他也能够保护忒休斯。

纽特抬头盯着白花花的天花板，重新回味了一遍忒休斯紧咬牙关双眼通红的样子。他觉得，或许忒休斯很像一种动物，所以他开始在脑袋里搜索这种动物。

陷入思考的感觉是美妙的，纽特没有意识到自己渐渐露出傻笑，连病房的门被推开了也没有察觉到。他的大脑就像一部藏着各式各样动物知识的百科全书，现在那些书页正哗啦啦地迅速翻动，文字和图片从书页上飘了出来，在空中汇集成蓝色的数据。纽特闭上双眼，一一将那些数据与忒休斯比对，并在敲定最终答案后猛地坐了起来。

“雷鸟！！！”

他像个在有奖竞答节目上兴奋过头的现场观众，伸着胳膊拼命拍着按铃，大声喊出他的答案，紧接着主持人宣布正确答案，纽特羞涩地低下头，又期待地抬头看向显示正确答案的大屏幕，然后，他看到了一张皱着眉头的脸，是雷鸟本人，不，是忒休斯本人的脸。

纽特被吓了一跳，他甚至在心中默默向伟大的梅林发问他的哥哥是何时进来的，显然，连伟大的梅林都不知道答案。

忒休斯看上去不太好，平常整理整齐的头发乱糟糟的，大衣敞着怀，制服的领子上还沾着白色的猫毛，他没有说话，耸搭着脑袋沉默地盯着右手手臂被打上了石膏的纽特。

梅林的床单啊，他看起来就像一只受伤的雷鸟……纽特脸上的傻笑在空气中凝结了，他突然觉得喉咙干渴极了，所以他咽了咽口水，喉结毫无底气地滚动了一下。

他轻轻低下头，躲开了忒休斯的视线。

“确实是雷鸟……”

他的左手抓紧了棉被，含糊地嘟囔了一句。

忒休斯没有搭话，没有提出疑问，他拉开椅子在纽特旁边坐了下来，一言不发。

纽特曾列出过一个公式，用一个沉默的人与另外一个沉默的人相加，会得到两倍的尴尬气氛，他认为现在的情形刚好可以证明他的公式是正确的。

在病房里只有纽特一个人的时候，他没有意识到原来这里安静到连对方的呼吸都能听得一清二楚，纽特觉得不太自在，但他又不想主动开口跟忒休斯攀谈。

他还欠忒休斯一句“谢谢”，也欠忒休斯一句“抱歉”，但纽特不知道怎么开口合适，所以他只好靠在床上，转头看向窗外。

今天的夜晚是纯净的黑色，月亮和星星都不知躲到了何处，就连路灯也默契地静默沉眠，当视线终于适应黑色时，纽特突然发现在窗户的角落里有一只正在结网的蜘蛛。他终于找到能打发“安静”和“尴尬”的事情，所以纽特开始专注地观察那只蜘蛛。

他就像一个在一旁观看孩子搭建积木的母亲，目光中充满了慈爱，可惜一阵风吹乱了蜘蛛刚刚织了四分之一的网，纽特不由得发出惋惜的叹息。

“那只猫……”

“是蜘蛛。”

“蜘蛛？”

“啊……”纽特总算意识到自己正驴唇不对马嘴地跟忒休斯对话。

“是你救的那只猫，我认为你现在没有照顾它的能力，所以我把它拜托给宠物医院的医护人员照顾了。”

“这是最好的选择了，谢谢。”纽特终于找到了道谢的机会。

他自然而然地认为这次也和从前一样，由忒休斯先开口，然后他们会顺其自然地恢复成平常的状态，但事实证明是纽特过于乐观，忒休斯仅仅像做报告一样说明了猫的情况，并没有缓和气氛的意思。

纽特瞄向忒休斯，但对方没有看向自己，忒休斯垂着头，双手交叉着放在腿上，脸上没有任何表情，像一座漂亮的雕塑。

纽特只好选择继续看向窗外，但刚才那只蜘蛛已经不在原处。世界瞬息万变，夜风拂过会吹散蜘蛛的餐盘，蝴蝶振翅会引发一场风暴，但此刻的忒休斯似乎不在世界之中，所以纽特所期待的，由一句并不怎么重要的话做开头，引发他和忒休斯恢复到日常生活中的效应并没有发生。

在漫长的两分钟之后，他欣喜地想到了他的手机正放在抽屉里，而抽屉就在忒休斯的身边，他又恰巧是个手臂骨折的伤患，所以他不便起身去拿他的手机。

“不好意思，忒休斯，能帮我把抽屉里的手机拿出来吗？”

忒休斯沉默地帮他取出手机并体贴地放在他的左手上。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

顺理成章的对话没有挽救寂静的氛围，纽特只好用左手笨拙地点开神奇动物手游，然后他发现了一件令他更加沮丧的事情——蒲绒绒活动已经快结束了，但他的惯用手正打着石膏，现在完全没有继续做任务的能力。

纽特瞄了忒休斯一眼，把手机放在床上，决定勇敢面对尴尬的安静和拿不到蒲绒绒SSR的现实，但偏偏是这种时候，忒休斯又开口了。

“怎么了？”忒休斯问道。

“呃……”纽特怀疑是梅林悄悄向忒休斯传达了自己的烦恼，他转头看向忒休斯——这是在忒休斯坐在这里之后他们的第二次对视，纽特纠结了几秒钟，决定向忒休斯求助。

“蒲绒绒活动快结束了，”他坦白道，“但我还有一些任务没有做完。”

“我帮你做。”忒休斯接过手机。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

忒休斯开始做纽特未完成的任务，纽特侧着头，盯着在屏幕上灵活滑动的修长手指。

忒休斯表现得相当熟练，连通关速度都比他要快，这令纽特感到惊讶。

一个小时后，忒休斯把手机递回纽特面前，示意纽特点开邮箱领取活动奖励，于是纽特终于得到了一只蒲绒绒。

“谢谢你，忒休斯。”纽特喜滋滋地将小家伙放进神奇皮箱。

“不客气，你已经说过三次谢谢了。”

纽特抬起头，但忒休斯却又将视线移到了对面的墙上，这让纽特感觉到忒休斯并不想和自己对视。看着那双紧紧抿着的饱满唇瓣，纽特忍不住在心中慰问了几次梅林，因为忒休斯拒绝和他对视，他的注意力便被拉扯到了嘴唇上面，因为他看到了忒休斯的嘴唇，所以他回想起那个早晨，由这两片唇瓣印在他脸颊上的，那个轻快的，但触感十分明显的吻。

纽特伸手摸了摸被亲吻过的部分，他还清楚记得那个位置，是正好在左侧脸颊靠近鼻子的位置。

纽特看向忒休斯，优秀的共情能力再次发动。他意识到忒休斯生气了，而且是非常生气。

原因当然在他。

 

****TBC** **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：本章含有神奇老头（GGAD）暗示，请注意避雷。

 

****Chapter 8** **

 

纽特手臂骨折期间，他的游戏账号由忒休斯代肝，看着神奇皮箱里住进越来越多的神奇动物，纽特不得不承认，他的哥哥忒休斯，大概就是传说中的游戏大神。

忒休斯·斯卡曼德，一个集运气、技术、风度于一身的男人，很快就达成了全图鉴成就，成为分数排行榜中的大佬，纽特还因此得到了一张“嗅嗅一家SSR特别限定卡”。

因为了解自己的哥哥对拥抱的热衷度，纽特断定忒休斯会拿曾经提出过的“一个SSR换一个拥抱”来找他兑换承诺，所以在纽特每得一张新卡时，都会在惊喜和煎熬中徘徊，但他必须承认，或许他有那么一点期待忒休斯提起此事，只有那么一点点，可是当纽特集齐一整个神奇动物乐园的时候，忒休斯也没有提到一个与“拥抱”有关的词。

骨折之后纽特只在医院住了一周，忒休斯为他请了一位保姆，负责照顾纽特的饮食以及他们的霍比，纽特同时得到了可以去宠物医院探望白猫的许可，当然，前提是有忒休斯或保姆陪同。

让他更加意外的是，他原本以为在手臂彻底康复之前，忒休斯是不会允许他回学校上学的，但事实正好相反，纽特在出院两周之后就重返校园，由杰森开车接送，午餐在班主任邓布利多的办公室中解决。

“可我可以去食堂吃饭……”纽特看着往办公桌上摆放两个一模一样保温饭盒的邓布利多，轻轻叹了口气。

“现在的淘气鬼可太多了，说不准会不小心撞到你的胳膊。”邓布利多帮纽特打开饭盒，又打开自己的，挑了挑眉头，将两人的饭盒调换，“纽特，你该学会接受别人的好意。”

邓布利多冲纽特微笑。

“你的家人非常爱你，这是值得高兴和自豪的事。”

“邓布利多……”纽特低下头，抿了抿嘴唇，他面前摆放着的牛排和面包都用刀精细地切成了小块，而邓布利多那份则是完整的，这明显是忒休斯的注意，当然，拜托邓布利多多照顾纽特一些的也是忒休斯。

“你不会觉得忒休斯对我有些保护过度吗？”

邓布利多打开盛着浓汤的饭盒盖子，推到纽特面前。

“如果你是指这些，”他笑着看了看面前的美食，在纽特对面坐下，“我认为他对你的爱，非常细致，而且，我倒是非常欢迎你每日都来这里吃午餐。”

邓布利多拿起刀叉，切了一块牛排送进口中，称赞地点了点头。

“纽特，托你的福，我每日都能享受到这么美味又贴心的午餐。”

“……邓布利多。”

自己的老师已然沉浸在美味的午餐中，所以纽特只好轻轻叹了口气。

正如邓布利多所说，忒休斯是个非常细致的哥哥，所以纽特几乎什么都不必担心，他只需饭来张口，衣来伸口，享受被细心照顾的病号生活，但纽特无法为此高兴和自豪。

这三个月来，忒休斯几乎从不和纽特说话，只有在下班回家之后会进行他的“警察例行询问”，曾经那么喜欢拥抱他的哥哥，现在却连和他对视都不愿意。

纽特从不畏惧冷战，除非他觉得心虚，正如这次，所以纽特决定试着由自己主动来结束这场忒休斯单方面发起的冷战。

“忒休斯，我那时什么都没想，我只是想救它，我很抱歉。”纽特对着站在厨房里的忒休斯道了歉，但忒休斯甚至没有回头，虽然忒休斯依然把煮好的牛奶放到了餐桌上。

纽特想，固执或许是斯卡曼德家族的传统，他也是，忒休斯也是，这算不上坏传统，也算不上好传统。他开始了自我反思，一次非常少见的反思，因为这次的自我反思是为了忒休斯。他站在记忆的仓库前，将有关忒休斯的部分悉数翻找出来，坐在仓库之中，认真仔细地复习着那些回忆，再将它们归回原处。

纽特觉得，自己或许应该对忒休斯好一些。

他不喜欢忒休斯戴上的面具是真，但他从未试着了解忒休斯为什么连在家人面前也要戴着一张面具也是真，他害怕忒休斯的拥抱是真，但他拒绝深入思考其中的缘由也是真。纽特不得不承认，他只会一味地表现出自己“并不喜欢”，他总是告诉自己，是忒休斯一定要那么做，所以他也没有办法，他只能用“表现出不喜欢”来表明自己是抗拒的。他希望忒休斯活得更加真实，但他从来没有把自己的想法直截了当地传达给忒休斯。这对忒休斯并不公平，他根本没有指责忒休斯的理由。

这些反思就像傍晚放学时分，路边饭店飘出来的烤肉香味，侵占着嗅觉，唤醒了身体饥饿的感觉，让纽特第一次意识到，他在渴望忒休斯。

他为这种想法羞红了脸，他为此感到羞愧，但他无法也不能阻止，因为饿肚子的人只会想怎样才能填饱肚子，因为人能压得住渴求，但耐不住饥饿。

拆掉石膏的一周后，纽特坐在轿车的后座，局促不安地摸了摸胃部，他当然知道被香味勾引出来的饥饿感并不来源于胃部。他呼吸急促，弓着腰，抱紧了他的挎包。

“小斯卡曼德先生，您没事吧？”正平稳开着车的杰森察觉到了纽特的反应。

“没、没事，我没事，谢谢您的关心。”

“如果您觉得不舒服，我可以直接送您去医院。”

“不必了，我真的没事。”纽特羞涩地笑笑，又低头抱紧了挎包。

“难道是在学校里发生了什么不愉快的事吗？”

“不，学校里一切都好。”

车子在路边停下，纽特抬起头，像往常一样为杰森送他回家而道谢。

“杰森，谢谢你送我回家。”

“不客气。”杰森语调轻快地回答，纽特自然地伸手拉车门，但车门依然上着锁，他以为是杰森忘记了打开门锁，所以他抬起头，想要提示杰森。

“杰森先生……”纽特的嘴唇在看到杰森的侧脸后僵在了原处。

“什么事？小斯卡曼德先生？”

“……”

“那么，我倒是有个问题想要请教您。”杰森勾起嘴角，牵起的弧度渗着寒气，“斯卡曼德先生，是什么原因，让阿不思·邓布利多那么喜欢你？”

“……”

纽特不明白杰森为什么会这样问他，他只觉得现在的杰森令他毛骨悚然。

邓布利多确实对纽特很好，而且是教师中唯一一个赞赏纽特才能的人，但邓布利多同时对每个学生都很好，纽特不认为自己算得上被特殊对待的学生。

“我不知道。”纽特的回答很实在，这包含了两个含义，第一，他不知道杰森为什么会问起这个问题，第二，他不知道自己是邓布利多“那么喜欢”的学生。

“好吧，我很乐意与您分享某个愚蠢作家的心得体会，‘这世上只有两种悲剧’，”杰森眯着眼睛盯着映在后视镜上的纽特，“‘一种是求而不得，一种是得偿所愿’，我恰巧觉得这句不无道理，你觉得呢，斯卡曼德先生？”

他没有继续为难纽特，收回意味深长的笑容并打开了门锁，纽特立刻慌乱地冲了出去，并狠狠甩上了车门。即使纽特没有回头，他依然能感觉到打在他后背上的充满敌意的视线，他缩起肩膀，抱着挎包快步走进院子，试图把杰森的视线甩开。

“嘿！纽特！”

“雅各布……奎妮？”纽特闻声回头，杰森驾驶的轿车已经发动离开了，戈德斯坦夫妇手挽着手走了过来，这让他放松了不少。

“纽特？你看起来不太好。”

“我，我没事，”纽特从挎包里掏出钥匙，“你们怎么一起到这边来了，店呢？”

“我们是来庆祝你康复的。”奎妮露出灿烂的笑容。

“今天提前打烊。”雅各布也露出灿烂的笑容。

这对快乐恩爱的夫妻一唱一和地跟在纽特后面，给斯卡曼德家增添了许多欢笑声，纽特恢复健康，所以保姆的工作也结束了，今天斯卡曼德家只有霍比一只猫咪看家，见到纽特回家，霍比也跑出来蹭纽特的脚腕，亲昵地跟在纽特身边，跟他一起进了客厅。

戈德斯坦夫妇在走进斯卡曼德家之后就迅速占领了厨房，开始为今晚的大餐忙活，纽特想要帮忙，但被这对热情的夫妇一同赶进了客厅，于是纽特只好放下挎包，坐在客厅的沙发上喂猫，喂神奇皮箱里的动物们。

大约两个小时之后，忒休斯回来了，左手抱着那只一直被留在宠物医院里的白猫，右手提着一袋猫咪用品。

“这家伙的主人搬走了，所以它要改姓斯卡曼德了。”忒休斯把白猫递到纽特怀里，这时雅各布和奎妮同时从厨房探出头来，欢快又整齐地欢迎忒休斯回家。

忒休斯仅仅愣了一下，就绅士又友好地与戈德斯坦夫妇寒暄起来，并非常自然地走进厨房帮忙摆放餐具，这让纽特突然觉得自己成了局外人，他抱着白猫在原地站了几分钟后才回到客厅，让两只猫咪相互熟识。

厨房里烤鸡的香味飘散到客厅，挑逗起两只猫咪的食欲，但比起烤鸡的味道，纽特觉得只有忒休斯带进来的凉气环绕在他周围。他也不知道自己在客厅里发了多久的呆，直到奎妮跑到客厅将他拉进厨房，纽特才不好意思地挠了挠脸颊。

忒休斯正将雅各布带来的面包切成小块，他将那些切好的面包和已经分解好的鸡肉放在纽特面前，但在坐下之后，又像想起来什么一样皱了皱眉。

“抱歉，我忘记你的手臂已经康复了。”忒休斯解释道，起身准备将两人的盘子调换，但纽特立刻抢回了自己的盘子。

“不必了，这样很好。”他在抢回盘子后才意识到自己的声音比平常更高，听起来非常不自然，好在忒休斯没有说什么。

“天啊，真棒，你们真恩爱。”奎妮突然露出少女般的羡慕神态，而他的丈夫则是一脸茫然地打量着斯卡曼德兄弟。

忒休斯依然绅士又礼貌地冲奎妮微笑，但纽特就不同了，因为最近他的大脑中几乎只有“忒休斯”在中间乱转，所以奎妮的话让纽特感到心虚。

“纽特，”奎妮的突然点名让纽特只好抬头看向那双甜美的漂亮眼睛，“你需要一个给与者。”奎妮说道，又将视线移到忒休斯身上。

“而忒休斯需要一个索取者。”

她甜蜜地微笑着，宣布她的最后结论。

“你们爱着彼此。”

奎妮是个奇妙的姑娘，她非常擅长看穿别人的想法，但她总是不顾及场合，也读不懂气氛，比如现在，她的话就让纽特感觉到了尴尬。

尤其是，奎妮所说的“爱”，加上“给与者”和“索取者”的说明后，听起来一点都不像单纯的兄弟之爱。

晚饭过后，快乐又恩爱的戈德斯坦夫妇像一阵甜蜜的风般离开了，忒休斯站在厨房里收拾碗盘，纽特去客厅里为新来的白猫准备舒适的小窝，他决定就在今天晚上和忒休斯好好谈谈——至少要谈一谈杰森。于是当忒休斯洗完澡回到房间后，他在他的房间里看到了不安地坐在床边的弟弟。

“抱歉，我没有经过允许就进来了，”纽特低着头，语速飞快地说着，“关于杰森，我有事想跟你说。……杰森是你的下属，我知道我的话或许像在故意挑拨你们的关系，但我还是想说出来，我觉得杰森有些奇怪，你最好对他提高一些警惕。”

“说来听听。”忒休斯走到衣柜旁边，纽特抬头看了他一眼，发现忒休斯的表情十分严肃，便将今天的事情向忒休斯复述了一遍，但他保留了杰森“分享”给他的那句“悲剧宣言”。

“如果杰森是指邓布利多允许我留在他的办公室吃午餐……我不知道，但那不是、不是忒休斯的缘故吗？”

空气突然恢复到了忒休斯进门前的安静，纽特抬起头，发现忒休斯正认真想着什么，完全没有理会他的打算，只好又重新低下头。

正当他犹豫着是该离开，还是该继续谈谈杰森以外的事情时，忒休斯走到床边，拿起床头柜上的手机，开始打电话。

“帮我查杰森的资料，越详细越好，不要被任何人知道。”

挂断电话后，忒休斯抓着毛巾擦头发，纽特抓紧睡裤的布料，松开，再抓紧，再松开，然后站了起来。

“忒休斯，”他还是决定好好跟自己的哥哥谈一谈，“你还在生气，是吗？你在生我的气。”

“为什么这么说？”忒休斯的反应十分平静。

“你在生我的气，”纽特重复道，“我要怎么做，你才能消气呢？”

他抬起头，直视着忒休斯，这时忒休斯终于低下头，看向他的眼睛。

半晌过后，忒休斯终于叹了口气。

“纽特，你做不到。”

“为什么？”

“你能答应我，你永远都会优先保护自己吗？你能答应我，你不会再因为那些动物受伤了吗？你做不到。”

纽特张张嘴唇，最终什么都说不出口。

“可是……”

“我不会强迫你做什么，纽特，我从来不会强迫你一定要做什么，我只是希望你能平安，健康，快乐。”忒休斯的笑容带着苦涩，他蓝色的双眸在灯光下闪烁着，美丽、忧郁又脆弱，让纽特移不开视线。

他们维持着相互对视的姿势，直到忒休斯叹了口气。

“好吧，这次也和以前一样，我终究还是拿你没有办法，”忒休斯无奈地笑了，“我不生气了，不生气了好吗？过来，到这来。”

忒休斯张开双臂，向前一步抱住了纽特。

“那么我只好祈求梅林的庇佑，”忒休斯在纽特耳边说道，“让梅林保护你，就算你要救助那些动物，也不会因此受到伤害。”

他的声音就像催化药剂，在纽特的饥饿感因拥抱缓解了些许时，同时催化了些别的感情。

……一种是求而不得，一种是得偿所愿……

如果将求而不得和得偿所愿相加，会得到什么结果呢？

纽特也不知道自己为何会在此刻想起杰森的话，他在忒休斯的怀里，却看不透这个拥抱究竟是“得偿所愿”，还是依旧“求而不得”。纽特的手自然地垂着，没有抬起来环住忒休斯的背，他觉得他的双臂和肩膀都很坚硬，只有胸膛十分柔软，软到忒休斯可以直接顺着胸口的皮肤跳进他的心房。

只有梅林知道，忒休斯的温柔何尝不是一种无形的利剑，能穿过环绕在纽特身上名为“亲生兄弟”的盔甲，只有梅林知道，这些明明坚不可摧，用血缘亲情铸造的盔甲被那些无形的利剑一点一点划出裂痕，让不该存在的情感趁机钻了进来。

“对了，我突然想起来，你的神奇皮箱里多了很多小朋友，”忒休斯轻轻放开了纽特，“我想知道，一个SSR换一个拥抱的约定还算数吗？”

忒休斯笑了，露出又白又整齐的牙齿。

“……忒休斯，你真是个抱抱怪。”纽特埋怨地瞪了忒休斯一眼，撇开头，看向橙黄的台灯。

感谢梅林，忒休斯又是平常的忒休斯了，但纽特或许不再是平常的纽特了。

 

****TBC** **

 

 

梅林OS：咋啥都只有我知道？你们这些小孩谈恋爱能不能跟丘比特祈祷？！


	9. Chapter 9

 

****Chapter 9** **

 

纽特交了女朋友。

对象是他的同学莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，一位漂亮的混血女孩。

这是忒休斯通过两周的观察得出的最终结论，虽然他并没有向纽特确认。

纽特已经接连两周在放学之后跟他的同学莉塔·莱斯特兰奇一起回家——莱斯特兰奇的家，并在对方的家中留到很晚才回来，而且并未为此做过任何解释。

忒休斯不想相信自己的判断，但他认为自己不得不相信，他曾经在猫咪咖啡厅里见过那个女孩一次，所以他同时觉得纽特会去打工，也是为了莱斯特兰奇。

杰森莫名其妙消失，工作进展不顺，弟弟在这个时候交上女友，给了忒休斯一个近乎致命的打击。忒休斯并不反对纽特的选择，他只是难过，一个人难过。

周五晚上，忒休斯在应酬酒会上谈笑风生，一杯接着一杯敬酒，一杯接着一杯被敬酒，他也不知道自己究竟喝了几杯，但他从不为此担心，因为他的酒品一向很好。忒休斯并非酒量奇佳，但他从来不会耍酒疯，他完美的意志力能让他在酒会上一直维持最佳状态，即使他早就喝到头晕目眩神志不清，忒休斯依然可以完美地应付过去，并从不会说错话。

他的完美意志力能让他坚持到家门口，他会十分正常地掏出钥匙开门，自己躺好睡觉。

当然，忒休斯“躺好睡觉”的位置要依照他喝的酒量而定，如果喝得过多，忒休斯会在关上门的那一刹那直接躺在玄关的地板上呼呼大睡。

所以忒休斯在酒后从不给别人添麻烦的这点，不包括他的弟弟纽特。

今晚的忒休斯也在关上门后直接倒在了玄关，冰凉的地板让他感觉十分舒服，他因酒精作用变得又红又热的脸颊在地板上磨蹭了几下，在得到些许舒缓后，忒休斯进入了梦乡。

他的烦闷和心痛也同时带进了梦里，他看到他最心爱的纽特，他的弟弟，他的小月亮，穿着一套洁白的西装，虽瘦但骨骼非常漂亮的后背上伸展出一对漂亮的白色羽毛翅膀。

“阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯，你是阿尔忒弥斯吗？”

“是的，哥哥，我是来跟你道别的。”纽特冲他微笑，“我要离开了，事实上我早晚会离开，所以你不必为此而伤心。”

“我怎么会不伤心呢，”忒休斯哀伤地说，“阿尔忒弥斯，告诉我，你要离开去哪呢？”

纽特扇动洁白的翅膀，指向一个长着少女的脸、渡鸦的身体的生物，对方也扇着漆黑的翅膀，注视着纽特和他。

“她是谁？”

“她是谁并不重要，我的哥哥，”纽特扇着翅膀飞了过来，用翅膀拥抱了忒休斯，“重要的是，她不是你。”

他说完就后退几步，扇着翅膀飞向那个长着渡鸦身体的少女，或者是长着少女面庞的渡鸦，忒休斯拼命奔跑着，奔跑着，但他追不上飞舞在空中的纽特，他清楚地看到，每当纽特接近她一米，身后的羽毛就有一部分变成黑色，他的视线也一样。当纽特飞到对方的怀抱，忒休斯近乎什么都看不见了，但他依然在拼命地奔跑……

当忒休斯从梦中惊醒时，他发现他正躺在自己的床上，而不是那个黑暗无际失去纽特的世界，他挣扎着坐了起来，呆呆地看着摇曳的灯光，额头上布满了汗水。

忒休斯的影子被歪歪曲曲地映在地板上，就像一片沸腾的沼泽。他摇摇晃晃地坐在床边，眼睛一眨不眨。他觉得他的大脑被什么挖空了，只剩下空壳，让他失去了一切的思考能力，但他同时又觉得头十分沉重，重到他的脖子快支撑不住他的头。

“哥哥。”

忒休斯像台有声音识别功能的机器一样，闻声抬头。

纽特走了进来，递给他一杯水，但他没有接。

他呆呆地盯着纽特，发觉对方没有穿着白色的西装，身后也没有白色的翅膀，纽特穿着忒休斯买给他的条纹睡衣，手里端着马克杯，站在他面前。

“纽特……”忒休斯的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响，就像空洞的大房子中总有回音那样，他每说一句话，脑袋里就要回放一次。

“纽特……”

忒休斯的双手撑在床边，紧紧抓着床垫的边缘。

“纽特，我失恋了，纽特，我失恋了……”

他像个受尽委屈的小孩，一遍遍重复着自己的苦痛，他的头终于还是重到抬不起来了，脖子就像纤细无力的枝叶一样在风中晃荡，头像打蔫的果子垂着，垂着，差点要砸在地上，直到有什么扶住了他。

忒休斯意识到此刻的自己正在谁的怀抱之中，他勉强抬起重重的眼皮，可映入眼帘的只有对面的衣柜，正妖娆地摆动着柜门。

这真奇怪，他还从来不知道衣柜会跳舞。忒休斯痴痴地笑了，肩膀颤抖着。

“忒休斯，没事的，一切都会好起来。”

他听到耳边正有天使在低声细语地呢喃，给他柔声又有力量的安慰。

“不会，不会好起来了，我会在黑夜里变成恶魔，我会发疯。”忒休斯自嘲地低笑，“你是天使，你不会明白，爱不是纯白的，爱是黑色的，是浑浊的，我爱他，我爱他……”

刚才还毫无知觉的身体突然开始钝痛，忒休斯像个软体动物一样，被天使的胸膛支撑着，他侧着头，软弱无力地看向同样在跳舞的台灯，发觉台灯旁边多了只杯子，正是纽特刚才拿着的马克杯。

纽特……

纽特在哪里呢？忒休斯努力地睁着眼睛，将头从台灯处转了回来，终于看清肩膀上棕色的蓬松发丝。

“纽特？！”

他突然打了个冷颤，身体里属于“哥哥责任”的那部分瞬间站了出来，流失的力量也回归到身体的各个部位，忒休斯轻轻推开了纽特，面带歉意。

“抱歉，我喝多了。”

“你说你失恋了，你一连重复了好几次。”纽特的右膝正抵在床边，他垂着头，嘴唇微张，似笑非笑。

忒休斯意识到他不能用一句“你听错了”蒙混过去，所以他没有否认。

“……是的，不过没关系，如果不是她，还会有别的她。”忒休斯尽量露出轻松的笑容，但他能做到的也不过是努力用脸部肌肉挤出一个难看的弧度而已。

“你说你爱他，是‘他’。”

“……是的。”

忒休斯注视着纽特的眼睛，他不明白那双眼睛里为何会流露出悲伤，那两片微张的唇苍白又无力，就像冬天里枯树上的最后两片树叶，最终因承受不住积雪的重量，落在冒着热气的下水道井盖上一样。

纽特极少与人对视这样久，但这次他没有移开视线，这让忒休斯怀疑时间是不是因为醉意被任意缩短或拉长了。纽特的胳膊还搭在忒休斯的肩膀上，他们相互凝视着对方，仿佛两尊石像。

谁也不知道接下来的事情为何会发生，或许是因为一直维持一个姿势让肌肉失去了力气，或许是因为他们都有意为之，忒休斯睁着眼睛，唇瓣和那双苍白的唇瓣碰到了一起，他能感觉到对方的震惊和无措，但他却十分高兴，高兴到忒休斯没有意识到自己的右手正扶着纽特的后脑勺。

冰凉，干燥，带着奶香……忒休斯反复吸吮着那两片唇，他不用再去顾虑他的盒子装不下“纽特们”了，也不用顾虑“盒子中的纽特们”什么时候会跳出来，他从来没有感觉过如此放松。

“纽特，我没有选择了，但你还有选择，”忒休斯冲纽特微笑，右手轻轻抚弄着纽特的耳侧，“无论你如何选择，我都一样爱你。”

他笑着注视着纽特，等待着一生挚爱的最终判决，但他一点都不害怕。或许他摊牌的时机过早，或许他该等到纽特成年礼后再将这份感情宣之于口，或许他根本不该说出来，但忒休斯已经没有后悔的选择了。

纽特就那样不可置信地瞪着那双美丽的、纯洁的、比湖水还清澈的眼睛看着他。忒休斯不知道纽特和他同样聪明的脑瓜里正在想些什么，他的身体还抗拒不了酒精的作用，所以他没有察觉到纽特正在颤抖，他当然也不可能发觉纽特正在想——一切都完了，自己完了，忒休斯也完了，他们不可能再像以前一样，维持着好哥哥和别扭弟弟的关系了。

纽特微张的嘴唇抿上了，忒休斯不知道那跟自己刚才的亲吻有没有关系，但那两片发白的嘴唇的确在逐渐恢复血色。

“你知道吗，忒休斯，我觉得你……很像雷鸟。”纽特的视线闪烁，又恢复成那个容易害羞的纽特。

“我是说……雷鸟在起飞时能召唤雷雨，落下时周围会洒满阳光，”纽特磕磕绊绊地描述着，“就像你，忒休斯，就像你……”他轻轻咬了下嘴唇，瞄了一眼忒休斯，又悄悄移开视线，“你在外面总能呼风唤雨，但只要你回到家里，你就会尽可能的，让家里充满温暖，你总在保护我，试图给我温暖和关心。”

纽特凝望着忒休斯的眼睛，笨拙中饱含柔情。

“还有，雷鸟的眼睛……你的眼睛也很像雷鸟的眼睛，锐利，但是充满温暖。”

他低下头，手臂依旧搭在忒休斯的肩膀上，但他不再说话了，就像一个失去魔力的木偶。

“我可以理解为，你在赞美我吗？”

木偶猛地抬起头，但在和忒休斯的视线相遇的同时又马上地下了头。

“是的，我……”纽特看起来十分慌乱，“靠近你的时候，我总是觉得很害怕，我一直都不知道为什么，也拒绝去想，我想这大概是动物特有的预感危险的本能。”

“你怕我？”

“我只是怕你靠近，”纽特耸了耸肩膀，“我……”

他最终还是看向了忒休斯，头微微歪着，他们深情对视，只是一个害羞的像颗熟透的桃子，一个呆滞的像块石头。

“为了不搞错，我想确认一下你失恋的对象……虽然我大概感觉到了，但我觉得我们应该……”纽特的语速很快——每当他紧张的时候，不是结巴，就是语速超快。

“是你，我的阿尔忒弥斯，只会是你。”忒休斯注视着纽特的眼睛，橙黄色的台灯让两个人的眼睛都染上了橘色，他们甚至能在对方的眼睛里看到闪烁的萤火。

纽特的喉结滚动了一下，他又低下了头，但忒休斯没有错过纽特害羞的微笑——就像春天刚刚解冻的溪流从山涧流淌下来发出的潺潺水声，也像溪水旁悄悄绽开的黄色小花。

“那么，我想我做好选择了。”纽特微笑着说道，抿着嘴唇慢慢贴近忒休斯的脸。

然后忒休斯得到了一个害羞又纯真的亲吻，一个像清澈的溪水轻轻拂过手指，又凉又痒的亲吻。

忒休斯的眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛被纽特施了石化魔法，一动不动地维持着盯着纽特双眼看的姿势，他突然觉得心脏一会儿变得很重，一会儿变得很轻，他无法控制他的心脏好好待在原处，即便他依然处于傻呆呆的“石化”状态，他的心脏却擅自飞到了纽特的手中。

那个穿着纯白西装，长着纯白翅膀的纽特再一次出现了，但他没有向他道别，他的背后升起一轮纯洁的圆月，用温柔的月光安抚着忒休斯的心。

“不，不可能，不可能这么顺利，”忒休斯一边摇头，一边喃喃自语，“一定是因为我喝醉了，这一定就像以前的梦一样，等我醒来的时候，会看到发黄的天花板……”

忒休斯眨了眨眼睛，揽住纽特的腰。

“不过就算是梦，我所说的一切都是真的，我爱你，我爱你阿尔忒弥斯，我爱你……”他搂着纽特，让两人的重量同时落在床上，“但是我好困，我快睁不开眼睛了，我想睡觉……”

忒休斯喃喃自语，阖上沉重的眼皮，搂着纽特睡了过去。

或许是那些被埋藏在深处的情感终于被释放了出来，忒休斯第一次，睡了一个轻松又安稳的觉。

 

****TBC** **


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10** **

 

忒休斯醒来时，映入眼帘的并不是泛黄的天花板，而是床头柜上的马克杯。

那是纽特的马克杯，上面印着的猫咪图案已经有些褪色了，忒休斯还记得它是在纽特十二岁的时候，他从街头的杂货铺里买回来送给纽特的……但它为什么在这里？

忒休斯皱了皱眉，掀开被子坐了起来，不管纽特的杯子为什么出现在自己的房间，现在他正好觉得口渴，所以忒休斯端起杯子将水一饮而尽。

把马克杯放回床头柜上后，忒休斯看了眼手表。现在是早上八点，忒休斯还没错过周末的晨间新闻，他抓抓头发，换掉弄皱的衬衫，下楼走进客厅，将电视打开，并调大声音。

走进厨房的时候纽特正在喂猫，在看到忒休斯后纽特轻轻点了点头。

“你想吃点三明治吗？”忒休斯从冰箱里拿出切片面包和火腿，放在餐桌上后又开始翻找番茄和鸡蛋。

“或许再来些红茶？”纽特把吃饱喝足开始撒娇的白猫抱了起来，霍比立刻不满冷落地喵喵叫唤，两只前爪扒拉着纽特的睡裤。

在食物方面，纽特很少发表意见，几乎都是忒休斯准备什么就吃什么，所以忒休斯对主动“点餐”的纽特感到惊奇，但更多的是欣喜。

“当然，我们当然要再来点儿红茶。”忒休斯微笑。

“我来帮忙吧。”

“但它们已经霸占了你的双手。”忒休斯冲缠在纽特身上的两只猫咪眨眨眼，心情十分愉快。

“或许我们可以叫她米莉。”纽特说，忒休斯怔了一下后猛地抬头看向纽特。

梅林啊！先是发表意见，现在竟然开始征求意见了？忒休斯简直不敢相信自己的弟弟也能如此主动。

忒休斯怔怔地盯着纽特，但纽特却移开了视线，忒休斯轻咳一声继续在冰箱里翻找，但他察觉到纽特在用眼角余光偷瞄他。

“她的确拥有‘勇敢’和‘力量’，”忒休斯终于找到了一颗圆滚滚的番茄，“米莉确实是个适合她的名字。”他也不知道自己在胡诌些什么，反正他只是想顺着弟弟的话说而已。

“所以我们有了霍比，现在又有了米莉。”

忒休斯险些把番茄捏碎，他勉强扮演着一个冷静的自己，将番茄放在砧板上。

梅林啊，听听他的弟弟在说什么？！那个语调简直就像一位刚刚生下孩子的母亲，慈爱、喜悦，还带着些许害羞……

忒休斯觉得自己不能把番茄完美地切成几片了，能完美投出飞镖的手现在竟无法控制一把小小的水果刀，他思绪混乱，连在休息日必看的晨间新闻也让他觉得聒噪，所以他放下水果刀，冲纽特笑了笑，快步走进客厅关掉了电视机。

从早上醒来时第一眼看到那个马克杯开始，一切都不对劲了。忒休斯当然没有忘记他昨晚做了一个十分“荒谬”的梦，不过对他来说，梦里出现纽特只是件寻常事，所以忒休斯完全没有在意。

他觉得自己愚蠢极了，如果他的刑侦学老师看到现在的他，说不准会为给他优秀评价而后悔。房子里的摆设一切如旧，但那并不能掩盖住飘散在空气中的违和感，纽特的马克杯就像爱丽丝追赶过的兔子，将忒休斯引入地下世界。他能感觉到那些违和感都是从他弟弟的身体里钻出来的，它们像无声的气体，漫布到斯卡曼德家的每一个角落，甚至连忒休斯的鼻孔和虹膜都不放过。那些气体带着微酸的草莓味和微甜的牛奶味，但闻起来并不像草莓牛奶。

忒休斯开始怀疑这里依然是梦里的场景，所以他在关掉电视之后狠狠捏了捏自己的脸颊。

忒休斯的皮肤很薄，只要捏一下就会留下红印，可是痛感并没有像印记一样，带给他一丝真实感，他没有等红印消退才回到厨房，不论这里究竟是现实，还是梦境，纽特想喝红茶，所以忒休斯必须要回到厨房。

他迅速做好了三明治，并泡了两杯令他满意的红茶，他们的两只猫咪已经追着一颗橙色的皮球跑进客厅玩闹去了，餐桌前只剩下他们兄弟二人。

“要不是穿着睡衣，我会以为我们正在喝下午茶。”忒休斯端起茶杯，他发觉纽特在餐桌边坐下之后就一直在偷偷观察他。

纽特没有接话，直到吃掉了第三个三明治。

“你平常工作的时候都是和同事们一起喝下午茶的吗？”他问。

忒休斯的眼睛微微长大，鼻头动了一下，那些漫布在斯卡曼德家的草莓味和牛奶味开始融合了，中间还添了些许白玫瑰的味道。

“工作时间几乎没有时间去喝下午茶，有时会加一杯咖啡。”忒休斯回答。

他的弟弟端起杯子，抿了口红茶，看上去像个怕餐桌礼仪不够完美的小绅士。

“那么，我想你今天有空出去喝杯咖啡？”小绅士放下茶杯，微微歪着头，视线落在餐桌的一角，“和我一起……”

他话音刚落，空气中的白玫瑰仿佛被淋上了草莓汁和牛奶，在花瓣染上红色的同时，又被牛奶冲淡，变成粉红色，像极了此刻纽特的脸。

看他弟弟那害羞的微笑，宛若清晨时分刚刚开始绽放的玫瑰花苞，纯洁、美丽又惹人怜爱……忒休斯怎么可能拒绝他的邀请？他太高兴了，以至他搞错了裤子的颜色，耽误了一刻钟的出门时间，他最终选了一套灰色的休闲西装重新穿好，这时纽特已经穿着白色衬衫搭配棕色背心，深棕色裤子和棕色的靴子站在门口了。他们的两只猫咪跑出来和纽特道别，在纽特的深棕色裤腿上留下几根白色和黄色的猫毛。

“你想去哪家店？那家猫咪咖啡店？”

“事实上，我很久没有去过电影院了。”纽特的眼角带着笑意，他看起来依然十分害羞，但多了几分快乐的神色。

“我想爆米花也有咖啡味的。”忒休斯笑着说。

他们选择了最近的一家电影院，买了两张《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的电影票，两桶爆米花，两杯可乐，但他们没有选咖啡味的爆米花。

“爱丽丝……”忒休斯看着海报上的少女，不动声色地皱了皱眉。他总是觉得正好赶上这部电影上映是在预示着什么，可他也说不上来。

上午来看电影的人不算多，他们正好买到了中间的位置，忒休斯侧头看了纽特一眼，而对方正饶有兴致地盯着屏幕上的鹰头狮。比起故事情节，纽特显然对那些奇妙的会说话的动物们更感兴趣，但忒休斯正好相反。

“柴郡猫，请告诉我，我该往哪里走。”

“那得先看你要往哪里走。”

柴郡猫和爱丽丝的对话可以称得上是经典台词了，在还是孩子的时候，没人会深究它的含义，童话对孩子来说是美好的幻想，但对大人来说，却有更多的警示。

“或许我也是爱丽丝。”忒休斯忍不住轻声感叹了一句。

一直沉浸在电影中的纽特突然回头看了他一眼，他嘴唇微张，面露惊讶，或许还带着几分悲伤和恼火，忒休斯以为自己吵到纽特了，便微笑着轻声道歉。

纽特没有回答，他轻轻摇了摇头，继续观看电影，一直到电影结束都维持着同一个姿势，所以当他们捧着爆米花桶走出来的时候，纽特的爆米花桶依然是满的。

忒休斯开始思考他们一会儿应该去哪坐坐，纽特则是心事重重地低头走在忒休斯身边。

“午餐你想吃些什么？”

纽特没有回答，他慢吞吞地走着，忒休斯也放慢脚步，侧头打量着他。

“你不是爱丽丝，”纽特终于抬起头，目光和忒休斯的视线相交，“你绝不是爱丽丝。”他重复道。

他们相互凝视着对方，忒休斯是吃惊的，纽特则是坚定的。

电影院里的人突然多了起来，闯进来的小孩子们吵着要和爱丽丝的海报合影，忒休斯和纽特依然凝视着彼此，直到纽特的肩膀被一个小女孩撞了一下。

“先生，对不起。”小女孩礼貌地扯起裙摆道歉。

“没关系。”纽特温柔地笑了。他抬头看了忒休斯一眼，又红着脸低下了头，像只害羞着飞走的小鸟，快步向外走。

“纽特……纽特！”忒休斯追了上去。

忒休斯认为自己是爱丽丝，但纽特认为他不是，这让忒休斯认定“爱丽丝”就是化解晨起之后出现的全部违和感的重要线索。他是个警察，当然无法对任何一个线索视若无睹，他认定现在要解的谜题一定是关乎命运的谜题，如果他错过了或是逃避了，他将抱憾终生。

“纽特，你一定不知道我非常容易做梦，大多都在睡着的时候，”忒休斯跟在健步如飞的纽特身边，语速飞快地说道，“没错，这很正常，谁在睡着的时候连一个梦都不做呢？但不正常的是我在醒着的时候也会做梦。我总是做梦，总是做梦，好梦、噩梦，什么样的梦都做，所以有时连我自己都不能分辨我是不是在做梦。”

忒休斯把爆米花桶塞进路边的垃圾桶里，用解放了的双手比划着。

“后来我发现，如果那是一个梦，必然会有泛黄的天花板迎接我回到现实，所以我不再担心自己会不会弄错，我习惯了，我早就习惯了，”一向逻辑分明的忒休斯开始语无伦次，“在你还是个孩子的时候我就得了多梦的病，好吧，你现在依然还是个孩子……”

“你也不是熟男。”纽特突然低着头回辩了一句。

“熟男？我都25岁了，你觉得什么样的才算熟男？”忒休斯厉声反问，又轻声嘟囔了一句“熟男？”，他实在无法理解纽特的嘴里怎么会突然蹦出一句“熟男”。

“呃，我不知道……邓布利多？”纽特缩了缩脖子，嫌弃地瞥了忒休斯一眼，“我觉得在街头讨论熟男太蠢了。”

“是你先提到的‘熟男’，”忒休斯强调，“为什么你会提到‘熟男’？”

“因为你先提到了‘孩子’。”

“我从来不知道‘孩子’和‘熟男’是相对的，而且我只是想说那些梦！”

一直在街边疾步如飞的两人突然停了下来，这次也是纽特先停下的，忒休斯还因此刹不住闸，多走了几步，他慌张地停下脚步转过身，歪头注视着弟弟。

因为纽特走得太急，爆米花已经洒了大半，引得一群鸽子飞下来跟在纽特身后，欢快地啄食地上的爆米花。

纽特看起来十分焦躁，他抓起最后一把爆米花抛到地上，又引来另外几只鸽子。纽特垂着头，喉结动了动，竟然没有理会鸽群中抢不到食物的又瘦又小的那只鸽子，而忒休斯则是专注地盯着纽特，他没有时间为刚才幼稚的争吵反省，他不敢错过纽特任何一个表情。

“你不是爱丽丝，醒来之后也不会总是看到泛黄的天花板。”纽特侧头看向旁边的路灯，停顿了一会儿，才抬头看向忒休斯。

他向前走了两步，慢慢抬起右手，伸向忒休斯的脸，还未碰到就缩回去了，但他很快又重新试着接近忒休斯，他的食指最终落在忒休斯的下唇上，轻轻碰了一下，张开的手指蜷缩起来。

他的指尖就像一滴落入湖水中的晨露，让曾亲昵相碰的触感随着荡漾的水波回到了忒休斯的唇上。

“……或许你说对了一半，我今天醒来的时候，看到的是你的马克杯。”忒休斯开口，“你十二岁的那年，有天我们吵架了……第二天我出去买面包和薇薇安妈妈家的果酱，在路边杂货铺的橱窗里看到了它，我将它买了下来，作为我们和好的礼物。圣诞节玩交换礼物游戏的时候，你收到我的礼物时看起来总是心事重重，我自信满满挑选的礼物总是不如你意，但那天我想，它上面印着猫的图案，你大概也不会讨厌吧……”忒休斯目不转睛地注视着纽特的眼睛，他的全身肌肉都不听使唤了，唯有嘴唇像被纽特的指尖施了魔法一样，向上牵出一个傻乎乎的笑。

那些环绕在身边的违和感被马克杯中的水浇灭了，它们从烟化成蒸汽，被阳光指引着升向天空，将真实物归原主。

“纽特，这一切就像那天你笑着收下那只杯子一样不真实，我没有把握你愿不愿意笑着收下……我。”

忒休斯张开双臂，像在梦中那样毫无保留地拥抱了他的弟弟，他的至亲，他的挚爱。

“阿尔忒弥斯……我…能拥有你吗？”

忒休斯用嘴唇磨蹭着纽特的耳垂，毫不顾忌他们正站在街头，他感觉得到他的阿尔忒弥斯身体的僵硬，但他觉得这很可爱。

他没有指望能马上得到纽特的回答，他只是觉得，问出口会让他彻底卸下重压，他不会因此向梅林忏悔，不会去忏悔自己是个怎样邪恶的哥哥，因为他确信自己早晚都会逼迫纽特做出选择。

如果纽特选择了他，或许他将得到救赎，如果纽特选择了别人，他一定会义无反顾落入深渊，他不知道深渊之处有什么，或许什么都没有，或许只有一把刀，会挖去忒休斯情感中的“挚爱”，将他变成一个残缺的灵魂。

鸽子们呼啦啦地飞走了，掩盖了爆米花桶落地的声音，忒休斯的后背被一双温暖的手环住了，这让他意识到自己在颤抖，他像个可怜的受了伤的家伙，被温暖的灵魂安抚着。

“我就在你怀里。”

那个灵魂在他耳边留下害羞的声音，让他忍不住湿了眼眶。

装着“纽特们”的盒子碎了，“纽特们”涌了出来，飞到烟火绽放的天空，跳进海豚舞蹈的大海，奔上红梅绽放的雪山，跑进鹿群嬉闹的森林，他们找寻着自己的主人，最终化成一片片粉红的玫瑰花瓣，就像忒休斯的思念和爱恋一般，飞回到纽特的身边。

他们汇成粉红色的萤火，渗透在纽特的身体里——不见了。

 

****TBC** **


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11** **

 

“Sir，我们在杰森的房间里搜到了这个。”

忒休斯面无表情地打开了下属递上的盒子，冷气溢出飘散，放置在正中间的眼球露了出来。

他皱了皱眉，盖上盒盖，牙齿咬合摩擦了几下，身体后倾，压得椅背嘎吱作响。

“格林德沃……非常擅长易容术。”忒休斯斜了眼桌上的纯白色盒子。

一尘不染的颜色，考究精致的雕花，一个怎么看都不像会装着一颗眼球的盒子是消失的“杰森”留给他们的唯一线索。

“您是说，潜伏在组里的‘杰森’一直都是格林德沃？”

“不，我没这么说，我们没有证据证明对方就是格林德沃，擅长易容术的未必只有他本人，”忒休斯看向站在他身边的见习督察，眼睛微微眯着，“格林德沃故意留下的线索，是大发慈心地告诉我们，伦敦警察局被他耍了。”

他意味深长地看着对方，慢慢从椅子上站了起来。

“……Sir？”见习督察吞了吞口水，神色紧张，忒休斯打量了他一阵，抓起手机离开了办公室。

他没有证据，所以对于“杰森就是格林德沃杀害的”以及“格林德沃易容成杰森潜入小组”这两个结论，他都不能使用肯定句。忒休斯是第一次对“或许”这个单词厌恶至极，可面对不够严谨的推论，他也毫无办法。

忒休斯突然觉得自己十分悲哀，他所信赖着的下属竟然是格林德沃一方的间谍，他竟然还把他的纽特交给对方照顾！他连敌人什么时候悄然潜入的都不知道，即使他已猜中“杰森”的真实身份，他也无法确定现在和他共事的人中究竟有几个是真正可以信任的同伴。

格林德沃从来没把他们当成敌人过，他们不过就是格林德沃玩弄于股掌之中的不值钱的骰子罢了。

忒休斯还记得自己在接到“将格林德沃绳之以法”的任务时，他是多么兴奋、多么胜券在握，但现在的他只认为自己是个无知的蠢货。

懊恼和不甘让忒休斯烦躁不已，他想吸支烟，但他发觉自己没有吸烟的习惯，他的口袋里除了钱包手机以外，还揣着一条叠好的手帕，帕子一角绣着“NS”两个斜体字母。忒休斯怀念地微笑着，把摸出来的手帕放回口袋。

纽特——这条手帕的原主人可能早已忘记了它，也早就不会在意他曾遗失过一条手帕了，就像他或许已经忘记了杰森的反常和为难一样。少年时代的忒休斯在走廊里拾起了这条手帕，并留下了它，正如现在，他同时把纽特的担惊受怕揣进自己的口袋里了一样。

他走得很快，大衣的一角随风飘动，像条破旧的旗子，在行色匆匆的行人眼中，他与他们无异，但在忒休斯眼中，不管是打扮时尚的老妇人，还是夹着皮包的年轻绅士，都长着同一张脸，只剩下他，遗世而独立。

忒休斯像条灵活的鱼，穿梭在人流中，他的听觉似乎出现了问题，这让他产生了周围的声音倏地减弱，唯有他的脚步声格外清晰，甚至听着刺耳的幻觉。

鞋底与地面碰触的声音与时钟指针转动的声音十分相似，但少了许多沉着冷静，多了许多沉重焦躁。

他不知不觉已走了一个多小时的路，直到路灯照亮了漆黑的夜色，将忒休斯的影子拉得很长，他才抬起头，意识到自己路过黄昏，已然来到了夜晚的门前。他打量着路边的建筑物，发现自己现在的所在之处竟然就在斯卡曼德家的院子前方。

忒休斯不知道这是否是梅林的指引，他抬头看向那个灯光摇曳的窗口，抿了抿嘴唇，向前迈了几步。

从院子走到门口需要五步，开门需要三秒，这些一成不变的细节让忒休斯安心了不少。

进门后，忒休斯脱掉外套，松了松领带，脱下皮鞋放在纽特的靴子旁边。猫咪们没有跑出来迎接他们的另外一个主人，它们围成一个圆形，趴在沙发上睡得正香。

长时间的快速步行让他感到口渴，忒休斯走进厨房给自己倒了杯水。餐桌上摆放着纽特留给他的面包和奶油浓汤，忒休斯坐了下来，拿起面包咬了一大口，美味的自制蓝莓酱让他露出柔和的笑容——在果酱中，忒休斯最喜欢的就是蓝莓果酱了。他微笑着吃光一整条面包，迫不及待跑上二楼。

纽特的房门是虚掩着的，橙黄色的灯光和优雅的乐曲从门缝中溜了出来，像森林中指引迷路旅人的光芒和潺潺水声。忒休斯在敲过门后轻轻推开房门，正抱着电脑的纽特抬起头来。

“华尔兹？”忒休斯瞄了眼电脑屏幕，发现纽特正在看交际舞教学视频。

“呃，是的。”纽特看上去有些窘迫。

“怎么突然想学跳舞？你不是会跳吗……啊对了，”忒休斯眨了眨眼睛，他突然想起他的小月亮今年就高中毕业了，“是为了毕业舞会吗？”

纽特点了点头。

“我不想参加，但邓布利多坚持说不参加毕业舞会会在四十岁的时候后悔……但我还是不想参加，”纽特轻声嘟囔，“而且没人想和我跳舞。”

“你没去邀请谁吗？”忒休斯弯腰抱起电脑并放在书桌上，点开播放器挑了首适合的曲子。当浪漫又舒缓的音乐响起时，忒休斯转过身，微笑着把纽特拉了起来。

“你没邀请那个女孩，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇吗？”

他握着纽特的手，替纽特摆好华尔兹的姿势。

“忒休斯？”

“好了，纽特，跟着我的脚步，”忒休斯搂着纽特的腰，跟着音乐优雅地迈步，“我记得你和她关系很好，你们还一起去猫咪咖啡厅打工了。”

“莉塔是我的朋友，那份工作是她介绍给我的。”纽特也迈着步子，实际上他跳得很熟练，只是缺乏自信。

“我以为你是为了和她在一块儿才去打工的。”

“当然不是，”纽特看起来有些惊讶，“我是为了赚钱，呃……我知道你给了我很多零花钱，我不想把你给的零花钱用在手游上……”

“手游？”忒休斯歪着头，“为什么不？那是你的零花钱，你可以随意使用。”

“可我不想。”纽特坚持道，“虽然我依然没有充值……”他抬头看了眼忒休斯，“我没有料到你会帮我抽到所有的卡。

“但你手臂康复之后，每天都去她家里，很晚才回来。”

“那是因为莉塔捡到了一只受伤的小渡鸦，她不知道怎么照顾它，我才去帮忙的。”

“哇哦，好吧。”忒休斯没有继续“审问”，他笑着低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭纽特的鼻尖。

“噢……忒休斯，”纽特害羞地低下头，又在跳了好几个三拍之后猛地瞪向忒休斯，“等等，为什么我跳女步？”他发出质疑。

“嗯？”忒休斯笑着挑眉，握住纽特的手放在自己的腰上，并主动搭上纽特的肩膀，“我差点忘记你在舞会上要邀请女孩跳舞了。”

“我说了我不想参加。”

“你不想跟莱斯特兰奇跳舞？”

“……”纽特看了忒休斯一眼，表情有些无奈，“你希望我邀请莉塔跳舞？”

“当然不。”忒休斯当即答道。

纽特抿着唇角，眼角流露出满意的笑意，当他们跟随舞曲旋转至高潮部门，纽特的舞步也跳得越来越熟练，忒休斯低头注视着纽特的额头，注意到他眉角上有一块不太明显的青色。

“你的额头怎么了？”

“额头？啊，呃，刚才不小心撞到门上了。”

“你这个小冒失鬼，”忒休斯心痛地叹息，“疼不疼？”

“不碍事，”纽特含糊地回答，抿着嘴唇抬起头，迎上忒休斯关切的视线，“关于刚才说的，其实……邓布利多是说，如果不邀请心仪的姑娘跳舞，到四十岁的时候会因此而后悔。”

“那么，如果你邀请我，”忒休斯微笑着凝视着纽特，“我可以以霍格沃茨毕业生的身份参加。”

“可你不是姑娘。”

“没人说过跳舞一定要跟姑娘一起跳。”忒休斯一个用力，纽特就近乎贴在了他的胸膛上，“我们就配合得很不错，不是吗？”

他牵着纽特的手，维持着紧紧贴在一起的姿势，视线在纽特的脸上胡乱扫着，而纽特则是侧着头，像在思索着什么。

一首不足五分钟的舞曲早已结束，但他们依然维持着这个姿势贴在一块儿。

“忒休斯，发生了什么吗？”纽特突然发问。

他的疑问让忒休斯感到惊讶，但忒休斯同时认为，自己并不该为此而惊讶。

他的弟弟、他的爱人——纽特·斯卡曼德天生拥有一种神奇的力量，他吸引着受伤的动物、受伤的人、受伤的心、受伤的灵魂。纽特的心灵纯洁温柔又慈爱，像月光一样，拥有治愈一切的力量。

“纽特……”忒休斯微笑着把头埋在纽特的肩膀上，他隔着睡衣的棉质布料，在纽特的肩膀上落下几个亲吻，他的左手握着纽特的手，右手将纽特搂得更紧。

他想好好享受被他的阿尔忒弥斯治愈的美好时间，但偏偏在这个时候手机不看气氛地响了起来。

忒休斯踌躇一阵，还是掏出手机看了一眼屏幕上的短信。

——Sir，我们找到了相同的盒子。

忒休斯皱起眉头，把手机塞回口袋。

“好吧，我得去工作了。”忒休斯握着纽特的手，眼中尽是爱意和不舍，他用嘴唇蹭了蹭纽特的手背，又在纽特的额头、鼻尖、脸颊、嘴唇上分别落下一个亲吻。

“纽特，一会儿给自己煮一杯热牛奶，好吗？”

“Come on 忒休斯，我已经成年了。”纽特的脸颊有点红。

“但我记得还有9天你才成年。”忒休斯笑着吻了吻那些可爱的雀斑，“或许我该重新准备你的生日礼物了，现在看来，一套舞会礼服才是上佳选择。”

但纽特看起来一点都不在意生日礼物。

“你真的不得不立刻去工作吗？忒休斯，你看起来不太好，”纽特担忧的磕磕绊绊地说道，“你看起来像只哀叫着的雷鸟，周围电闪雷鸣，冰雨交加，你被锁链困住了……”

忒休斯微微睁大了双眼，他苦涩地牵动嘴角，额头贴着纽特的。

他没有承认，也没有否认，他闭上双眼，嘴唇从纽特的鼻尖上滑下，与纽特交换了一个缠绵的吻。

 

****TBC** **


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter 12** **

 

忒休斯选了匹红棕色的纯血马，这匹马头形优美、身躯修长、胸阔背短、脚步轻快，令忒休斯非常满意，他牵着缰绳，看向纽特，对方正和一匹白色的有些上了年纪的马亲近。

“格温多琳已经上了年纪了，她不是这里最好的马，但她是这里最通人性的马。”负责照看马的是位笑容和善的老绅士，“她看起来很喜欢你。”

“我也很喜欢她，”纽特温柔地抚摸着白马的脖子，“你好，格温多琳，我是纽特。”

“她没有年轻时那么意气风发了，但她应该非常乐意带你驰骋一圈。”老绅士笑着把白马的缰绳递给纽特。

“噢，谢谢，如果她愿意，我会感到非常荣幸的。”纽特接过缰绳，微笑着凝视着白马的眼睛，“她真美。”

看着弟弟恭恭敬敬地骑上白马，忒休斯无奈但宠溺地笑着摇了摇头。

“先生，您选的马是这里最好的马。”老绅士走到忒休斯身边，礼貌地微笑道，“他敏感倔强，请务必和他多熟悉一会儿，如果您需要，教练们随时都愿意陪伴您的左右。”

“一匹高贵优雅的马再怎么敏感倔强也不过分，”忒休斯笑着摸了摸纯血马漂亮的皮毛，“我会小心的，谢谢您的叮嘱。”

“这是我应该做的，”老绅士礼貌地行了个礼，一脸慈爱地望向纽特和白马，“那位先生很特别，您看，像您这样擅长骑马的绅士都会选最好的马。”

“我的弟弟非常擅长骑马，”忒休斯也望着纽特，“就算是再敏感倔强的马，他也能和他们打成一片，就像和格温多琳一样。”

“格温多琳老了，但她太高了，所以她不能陪伴来我们这里享受骑马乐趣的孩童，她一直觉得很寂寞，”老绅士望着白马的眼神就像在注视着一位红颜知己，“她今天非常高兴，我为格温多琳向您和令弟致谢。”

“我的弟弟也非常高兴，我也该为他向格温多琳致谢。”忒休斯笑着跨上了自己选中的马。

几天前，忒休斯还穿梭于各个商铺之中，他确信一件舞会礼服无法换来纽特快乐的笑容，所以他得再下点儿别的功夫。

橱窗里各式各样的、镶嵌着漂亮宝石的袖扣仿佛都在乞求他，让他买下它们送给他的阿尔忒弥斯，它们争先恐后展示着自己的美丽是多么适合纽特的存在，忒休斯差一点就被说动了。

他尚且存在的一丝理智劝说他离开了那些橱窗，可他无法结束这种毫无意义的寻找。

他的弟弟、他的恋人纽特·斯卡曼德对漂亮的宝石和衣服，包括那些精致的袖扣一点都不感兴趣，对纽特来说，它们甚至不如马粪能引起他的兴趣。

在第57次从一家商店里走出来后，忒休斯重重叹了口气，他当然知道纽特对什么感兴趣，可他不能从宠物商店里再买只小动物送给纽特了，他得避免他们的家变成真正的动物园。

到底什么比马粪更能得到纽特的青睐呢？忒休斯垂着头，慢悠悠地走在路上，把“马粪”这个词默念了三遍。

然后他想到了一个可行的主意——所以他们今天来到了温布利敦的骑马中心。

骑着漂亮的纯血马在跑道上奔驰，忒休斯一边享受策马奔腾的快乐，一边看向纽特。他的抉择显然是正确的，从纽特的表情就能感受到纽特今天有多高兴。

他的弟弟看上去就像骑在白马上的王子，善良纯洁又高贵，不过忒休斯觉得连动物们的芳心都能虏获的纽特或许更像迪士尼公主。他原本的打算是和纽特共享骑马的乐趣，或者和纽特骑在同匹马上，或者和纽特骑在不同的马上并肩驰骋，但显然他的打算落空了。

他的纽特公主已经和白马成为了朋友，正在草坪上享受美好的友情时光，而自己更像是在远处保护着公主的骑士。忒休斯感叹自己永远都是嫉妒动物的命，但看在他弟弟快乐的笑容的份上，忒休斯决定当好他的骑士。

“您的骑术真棒。”

在忒休斯转了好几圈回到原地之后，老绅士赞叹道。忒休斯下了马，轻轻拍了拍纯血马的脖子。

“谢谢，这儿的风景不错。”

“往那边骑……”老绅士指向国家公园的方向，“运气好的话能看到野生麋鹿。”

“那不就是纽特他们前进的方向吗？”忒休斯向前伸着脖子，重新跨上马，“我该跟在他们后面。”

“格温多琳很懂得分寸，您不必担心的。”老绅士说道，“噢，格温多琳看起来真高兴，她的鬃毛就像风中摇曳着的白色雏菊，真美。”

“更美的是白色雏菊旁边的白玫瑰，他还处于含苞待放的时候，当他开始绽放，爱神的血液会溶入每一朵花瓣，连同那些紧紧合拢在一块儿的花瓣一起染成鲜红。”

动物们向公主献上芳心，但公主的芳心永远只能是他的。忒休斯抓紧缰绳，脸上浮现出令人难以琢磨的笑容，向纽特所在的方向奔了过去。

黄昏时刻纽特不得不和白马道别，他们彼此都依依不舍，直到纽特答应格温多琳会常来看她，白马才蹭了蹭纽特的脸，温顺安静了下来。

在纽特的坚持下，他们没去某家米其林餐厅，只在离家不远的速食店里解决了晚餐，并一起享用了一块小蛋糕，纽特还保持着在骑马中心时的愉快心情，直到他们一同回到家，纽特跟忒休斯说他去洗澡时，纽特的语气都是欢快甜蜜的。

忒休斯走进厨房，给弟弟煮每天例行一杯的睡前热牛奶。从纽特的反应来看，他显然没有一丁点想过今天之后，他们之间的亲吻和拥抱将不再只是柏拉图式的那种，而忒休斯的内心却像锅中渐渐沸腾的牛奶一样冒着大小不一的气泡。

那些气泡一个个爆破，最终在热气散去时融化在牛奶中，忒休斯把纽特的牛奶杯填满，走到浴室门前，与纽特交换了一个纯洁又充满爱意的亲吻。

“煮好的牛奶在厨房。”忒休斯冲纽特一笑，走进浴室，他没有错过纽特不太满意的皱眉，忒休斯当然明白纽特在为他把他当成孩子的行为不满。在真正成长为大人之后，是不会为这种小事不满的，纽特的行为又怎么能让忒休斯不把他当成孩子呢，他能肯定在纽特真正成长为大人之后的某天，他一定会意识到，当个孩子要比当个大人轻松多了。

今天的忒休斯花费了比往常更久的时间洗澡，也给自己更多的时间去平复心情，那些融化在牛奶中的气泡在忒休斯的心中留了许多大小不一的影子，最终聚集在一起，敲打着忒休斯的心脏，让他不得不去想纽特已经成年的事实，即使纽特仅仅到了成年的年龄，并非是成熟的年龄。

纽特还那么青涩，但他的青涩无法掩盖身上新增的“成年”标签，那张标签像块鲜美的肉排，让许多危险的野兽蠢蠢欲动，比如忒休斯，他还记得在梦中曾看到过多么楚楚可怜又让人垂涎欲滴的纽特。

忒休斯想给纽特最好的，包括性爱，他希望他们的初次是相互吸引、自然而然、无法克制的结合，而不是他像只野兽一样不顾纽特的感觉，霸道地将对方吃干抹净。

忒休斯关掉了花洒，站在镜子前看着自己湿漉漉的脸和头发，他将垂在额前的棕发捋到额后，深深吸了口气，然后均匀地吐出。他伸出手，摸向镜中的那张脸。这张脸和纽特的脸很像，只是多了些开朗和从容，少了些可爱的雀斑，忒休斯认认真真看着每一个线条，想象着它们被纽特触摸时的感觉。

他睁大了眼睛，胸口起伏，肩膀颤抖，镜子中映出的眼睛渐渐变得痴迷。他的喘息越发粗重，腰也越来越重，忒休斯就像熟透的麦穗一样低下头，闭上眼睛深呼吸一次。

走廊里突然传出奔跑的声音，忒休斯愣了一下，披上浴衣打开门，正好撞见一溜烟跑过去的霍比。

“忒休斯？”纽特喘着气，停下脚步，嘴唇上面还沾着“牛奶胡子”，“这两个家伙突然起来夜奔，好像是白天睡得太多了。”

忒休斯系好腰带，伸手擦掉了那条“牛奶胡子”，自然地舔了舔指腹。

“要把他们抓回客厅吗？我也来帮忙吧。”

“啊、呃……”纽特点了点头，不自然地看向地面，“如果可以的话。”

斯卡曼德兄弟达成一致，分头行动抓获两只淘气的猫咪，当他们在客厅汇合后，两人都显得有些狼狈，纽特一手抱着霍比，弯腰捡了两个玩具，走到坐在地毯上按着米莉的忒休斯身边，将其中一个软皮球递给他。

“如果不陪它们消耗掉体力，我想在我们睡着时我们的冰箱就要遭殃了。”纽特笑着坐了下来，拿起逗猫棒晃了晃，霍比立刻被吸引住了，低下身子，眼睛紧紧盯着晃动的逗猫棒，而米莉则是十分开心地玩起了软皮球。

忒休斯笑着点点头，一手搭在沙发上，另一手将米莉拍出去的软皮球接住，又扔给米莉。

他认为照顾宠物猫确实是一种很好的消磨时间的方式，只是他几乎没有时间能花费到这些动物身上，更不会把照顾动物当成一种职业追求。比如此刻，对纽特来说，这是陪伴照料宠物猫咪的温馨时刻，但对忒休斯来说，这是陪伴照料弟弟兼恋人的温馨时刻，而那些不肯乖乖睡觉在房子里淘气探险的小家伙们更像是两个顽皮的孩子。

“你今天好像很开心。”忒休斯侧着头，他就像陪伴孩子玩耍的父亲一样放松。

“是的……”纽特没有否认，右手还摇晃着那根逗猫棒，“我没想到你会带我去骑马中心，我还结识了格温多琳。”他的笑容就像初春时刚刚融化的溪流，羞涩又清澈，而忒休斯则是等待了整整一冬的渴望着被溪水滋润的一颗种子。

忒休斯凝视着纽特的眼睛，直到对方再也不能装作若无其事，扭捏地抬头对上他的视线。纽特的嘴角不自然地牵动了一下，握着逗猫棒的右手还在机械地摆动，而忒休斯早已经把软皮球丢到了一旁，任米莉跑出去追赶。

他们的视线开始变得黏腻，因为纽特露出一份拿不准该做些什么的表情，忒休斯便主动侧过身，将嘴唇送到纽特的唇边。唇和唇碰触的小心翼翼，比百合还要圣洁，他们谁也不知道纽特手里的逗猫棒是什么时候被霍比抢走的，也无心去管冰箱会不会遭殃，谁叫四片嘴唇已经分不开了。

“你在紧张。”忒休斯用鼻尖蹭了蹭纽特的鼻尖。

“你也是。”纽特的睫毛轻轻颤抖。

忒休斯的喉咙里发出低笑，他吻了吻纽特的唇角，笑着承认。

“你说的没错。”他的指腹轻轻摩挲着纽特的嘴唇，“我很紧张，生怕自己搞砸了。”

见纽特露出诧异的神色，忒休斯的笑容有些苦涩。

“纽特，永远都别小看了欲望，它们就像成熟的马勃，从外表看，只是软软糯糯无害的白团子，但只是轻轻一碰，一直安静藏在中间的孢子就会一鼓作气喷出来，迷了你的眼睛。”

忒休斯的手指在纽特的脸颊上摸了摸，低头吻了纽特的唇，他这次的吻更像一个虔诚的信徒，压抑又苦涩，但当他的嘴唇从纽特的嘴唇滑到脖子的时候，他的喘息渐渐变得沉重。忒休斯抬起头，凝视着纽特的眼睛，他蓝色的眼珠从夏日里放晴的海面变成深夜的海底，他像被塞壬的歌声迷惑了的船手，眼睛里只剩下痴迷，而他根本就不在乎他的航船会不会触礁沉没。他们对视了许久，直到他的情绪感染了纽特，直到两个胸脯都起伏得厉害，他才伸出手，拥纽特入怀，和他一同倒在沾着猫毛的地毯上。

他们的嘴唇像磁铁一样黏在一起，像饥渴的旅人一样争先恐后汲取着对方唇瓣上的露水，所有的情欲就像马勃的孢子一样喷射而出，也像被摇晃了太久的香槟，就算再小心翼翼的起开瓶盖也无法阻止气泡随着软木塞一同飞溅溢出。他们的皮肤同时泛红，变得滚烫，情欲鼓动着血液沸腾，连脑子也烧坏了，装不下除对方以外的任何东西。

世间最甜的东西是什么呢，是蜜蜂采集的蜂蜜，是精心制作的方糖，还是秋日里熟透了的果子？忒休斯在品尝过后可以肯定的做出结论，就算将它们全都加在一起，也不如恋人的嘴唇更甜美。

他的纽特，他的阿尔忒弥斯，他的小月亮，他的白玫瑰，是世间最芬芳的存在。

激烈的亲吻让他们变得凌乱又狼狈，忒休斯的浴衣几乎敞开了，而纽特的条纹睡衣也变得皱皱巴巴，遮不住锁骨和肚子，忒休斯左臂撑着自己的体重，右手抚摸着那些触手可及的雀斑，视线像溪水一样温柔地在纽特脸上流淌。

纽特喘着气，似乎不知道该怎么做，他笨拙地动了动肩膀，迟疑地将手臂环在忒休斯的脖子上。

忒休斯笑得温柔，用他的鼻尖安慰着纽特。

“别担心，我们不会伤害到对方。”

“你、你听过那句话吗，忒休斯……”纽特视线闪烁，“‘这世上只有两种悲剧，一种是求而不得……’”

“‘一种是得偿所愿’？”

纽特点了点头。

忒休斯的眉头不动声色地动了一下，他当然明白纽特在说什么。不管是想要的得不到，还是想要的得到了，永远都不会有尽头。

“你在害怕什么？”忒休斯温柔地抚摸着弟弟的头发。

纽特的嘴唇微微张着，最终只轻声回了句“nothing”。

“好吧，”忒休斯耸了下肩膀，“那你听过同一作者的另外一句话吗？摆脱诱惑的唯一方式是臣服于诱惑……”

他注视着纽特的眼睛，鼓励纽特帮他补充完整。

“……我能抗拒一切，除了诱……惑？”

两人相视一笑，但随后又同时愣住了，他们呆呆地对视了一阵后再次同时笑了出来——纽特是害羞的笑，忒休斯则是开怀的笑。

谁都没有想到他们会有自然而然说出这种俏皮的调情话的时候。无论是求而不得，还是得偿所愿，世间万物瞬息万变，与其把时间浪费到为或许会出现的变化忧郁，还不如多尝尝恋人甘甜的嘴唇。

“确实，”纽特微笑，“忧虑意味着你要承受两次痛苦。”

“真巧，”忒休斯也微笑，“我们意见一致。”

微笑着凝视后依然是亲吻，纯洁的、小心的、试探的、热切的、疯狂的，纽特就像一棵还未长出枝杈和绿叶玫瑰树，他纤细又脆弱，在忒休斯充满爱意的亲吻下，渐渐抽出了新芽，那些嫩绿色的新芽成长成柔软的枝叶，绕到忒休斯的后背，将他牢牢缠住。

他还是那样青涩，但他变得更加积极，因为他也笃定只有忒休斯的亲吻才能让他开出纯白的玫瑰花。

一个个亲吻、一次次触摸将沸腾的情感汇集到一处，他们都知道他们必须要融为一体，不然纽特会枯萎，忒休斯会蒸发。赤裸的身体紧贴着，纠缠着，在忒休斯的探索下，生涩紧致的入口渐渐柔软起来，软到终于可以接受忒休斯的坚硬。

“阿尔忒弥斯，我的阿尔忒弥斯……”坚硬的顶端小心翼翼地探进他梦寐以求的归宿地，忒休斯脸颊潮红，额头上布满了汗水。

“To have and to hold from this day forward……”他喘息着，眼中只有正调整着呼吸，努力接受着他的弟弟。

“For better,”他又进入一分，“for worse……”

忒休斯虔诚地念着誓词，把纽特的每一个反应都印在自己的心脏上。

“for richer, for poorer……in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

他们紧紧连接在一起，而纽特，则像碰触到了马勃一样，为忒休斯溢满的爱红了眼睛，他紧紧抱着自己的哥哥，把泪水蹭在他的颈窝上。

 

****TBC** **


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter 13** **

 

“点这个手套，不要松开，移动到小嗅嗅身上，”纽特被忒休斯环在怀里，指着手机屏幕认真解说，“对，然后手套上面的金色链条会坠下来，趁小嗅嗅被亮晶晶吸引的时候松开，就能把这个淘气的小家伙带回窝里了。”

“嗯。”忒休斯照做，把小嗅嗅放回窝里，“过几天有新活动？”

“是的，神奇卡池和神奇交易所都会上新，看预告说上新的是凤凰SSR和狮身鹰首兽SR卡。”

“OK，我们会得到凤凰和狮身鹰首兽的。”忒休斯微笑着点击屏幕上的昆虫，熟练地喂给一只鸟蛇，“对了，你让我买的猫罐头放在厨房最上面的那个柜子里了。”

“谢谢。”纽特侧头看了忒休斯一眼，被对方趁机亲了一口，他半害羞半无奈地移开视线，将注意力集中在手机屏幕上。

自从和忒休斯多了一层恋人的关系，他的哥哥就从抱抱怪升级成亲亲怪了，晨起时要亲，早饭后要亲，出门前要亲，回家时要亲，睡觉前要亲，纽特虽然不是真的讨厌忒休斯的亲吻，可他不得不为自己会不会溺死在蜜缸里而担心。

“想什么呢？”忒休斯把手机扔到一旁，含笑着注视着他，在他轻轻摇头后又低头吻了他。忒休斯的舌头像条灵活的蛇，在纽特的舌头上环绕纠缠，翻搅的动作激烈又温柔。纽特靠在忒休斯的怀里，仰着脖子任由对方索取，但在交换津液的同时也变得情不自禁。

忒休斯粗糙的手掌略过他的手腕，修长的手指钻入指缝，将他的手紧紧扣住，另一只手在纽特起伏的胸脯上缓慢地抚摸着。天啊，这种抚摸方式太下流了，纽特忍不住想，谁会想到他正直无比的哥哥的手掌比花花公子的还要灵活呢。接触过他的手指、手掌甚至掌心纹路的部分，就像被施过魔法一般，打上了忒休斯的烙印，让纽特不由自主产生追随欲望的想法。

越来越浓郁的亲吻终止在电话铃声中，忒休斯显然不太高兴，直到纽特先捡起那支手机递了过去，忒休斯才皱着眉头接了起来。

“知道了。”忒休斯的声音冷如冰雪，但在挂掉电话之后，那些冰雪就立刻消融殆尽了，让纽特怀疑自己的哥哥是不是会变脸的绝活。

“我得走了。”忒休斯的视线像麦芽糖一样黏在纽特的眼睛上，并在他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇上分别落下一个吻，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭他脸上的雀斑。

“嗯。”

“你一会儿打算做些什么？”

“呃，去雅各布的店里买点儿面包吧。”

“记得带伞。”忒休斯放开纽特，下了床，飞速换好衣服，并弯腰向纽特索要他的“出门前亲吻”。

“刚才已经亲过了。”纽特的声音轻飘飘的，像漫天飞舞的蒲公英。

“好吧，”忒休斯挑挑眉头，“那么现在是预支的亲吻。”

“预支？”

“凤凰SSR卡。”忒休斯提示道，没有得到纽特的同意就贴上了纽特的唇，并一直亲到了自己满意为止。

纽特觉得自己的嘴唇可能一直要处于红肿的状态了，虽然不太明显，但纽特总觉得它们比平常更肉感了些，他在忒休斯走后到浴室的镜子前面确认了一下，发现变红的不只是嘴唇，还有他的脸颊和耳朵。

纽特洗了把脸，让自己看起来别那么像坠入爱河的少女，他换好衣服，没有忘记带上伞架中的雨伞。

当他走进科瓦尔斯基面包店时，雅各布正在接待一位老妇人，纽特识趣地站在货架旁等待，顺便看看雅各布制作的新品面包。

老妇人拎着她的面包高高兴兴地离开后，纽特受到了雅各布的热情接待，这时戴着围裙的奎妮也从门帘走了出来，在看到纽特之后露出甜美的笑容。

“噢！纽特！我正要叫雅各布来喝下午茶，不如你也一起吧！”奎妮的笑容比她漂亮的金发还要耀眼甜蜜。

“是啊，我的兄弟，今天的客人不多，让伙计看店就行，我们有日子没坐下来好好聊聊了。”雅各布直接搂着纽特的肩膀，自然地将他带到夫妇两人居住的二楼。

奎妮已经在餐桌上摆好了茶点，热情地招呼着雅各布和纽特坐下。

“你是不是很受欢迎？”纽特在坐下之后向雅各布问道。

“呃，你也很受欢迎。”

“不，”纽特摇摇头，“我知道我很惹人讨厌。”

“怎么会呢honey？”奎妮一边往雅各布的盘子里夹曲奇，一边说，“忒休斯、雅各布和我都很爱你。”

科瓦尔斯基夫妇为彼此的想法一致相视一笑，奎妮坐了下来，漂亮的右手托着她漂亮的脸颊。

“发生什么事了honey？你不像是会在意那些的人，”奎妮甜美的眼睛露出担忧的神色，“你和忒休斯进展的不顺利吗？”

“咦？你和忒休斯吵架了？”雅各布正在吞咽一块儿巧克力蛋糕，他的插话显然和奎妮的担忧并不同步。

事实上，纽特并没有对科瓦尔斯基夫妇坦白自己和忒休斯的关系，虽然他怀疑过聪慧又善解人意的奎妮已经发觉了。

“没有，”纽特端起茶杯喝了一口，“一切都很好。”

他拿起一块曲奇品尝，并称赞了奎妮的手艺，这让奎妮非常高兴。她一边拿着手绢帮雅各布擦掉沾在胡子上的奶油，一边邀请纽特再尝一块儿她做的烤布丁。

纽特微笑着接受了奎妮的好意，他安静品尝着美味的点心和红茶，为雅各布与奎妮之间自然而然流露出来的爱意感到高兴，同时也有些羡慕。

从两个人的相处方式中能看出双方的关系是好还是不好，是亲密还是疏远，是信任还是怀疑，显然雅各布和奎妮是恩爱夫妻中的典范。纽特觉得，其实忒休斯的一举一动也和奎妮对待雅各布一样，细致又不无爱意，而问题总是出在自己的身上，他永远都不可能像忒休斯做得那么自然，更说不出他爱着他。

“对了，我按照鸟蛇的样子试做了新面包，晚上你拿一些回去吧。”雅各布的笑容十分和善可爱，“试作品都是免费的，你可别像之前那样把硬币偷偷放在收银台旁边。”

“谢谢。”纽特接受了雅各布的好意，“神奇动物系列的面包一直卖得很好，我想新品也一样。”他舀了一勺布丁，看着银勺中鲜嫩的黄色，“过几天又有新的神奇动物加入了，是凤凰和狮身鹰首兽。”

“噢，来了两个难做的形象，”雅各布看起来有些苦恼，“之前做雷鸟时就花费了我很长时间，后来我发现比起烤制成面包，雷鸟的形象更适合做成饼干。”

“说起雷鸟，我一直觉得忒休斯跟雷鸟很像，”纽特是头一次在他人面前细致地谈起他的哥哥，“最近我发现，他同时也很像狮身鹰首兽。”

“狮身鹰首兽？”雅各布不可置信地皱起眉头，“老天，你不会当着你哥哥的面说他像狮身鹰首兽吧？”

“还没有，我只说了他像雷鸟。”纽特眨了眨眼睛，“怎么了吗？”

“听着老兄，如果有人对我说，噢雅各布，你看起来就像一只可爱的泰迪！我并不会感到高兴。”

“你并不像泰迪。”

“不那不是重点，用可爱的吉娃娃来描述也同理不行。”

“你也不像吉娃娃。”

“那不是重点！”雅各布倍感疲惫，连脸和脖子都要涨红了，奎妮见状连忙跑到他身边，温柔地安抚着他激动的后背。

“嘿honey，你当然比泰迪和吉娃娃更可爱。”奎妮柔声安慰，雅各布立刻回以甜蜜的微笑。

“谢谢，我的天使，你总是那么甜蜜，”雅各布在和奎妮交换了一个充满爱意的眼神后，又将注意力集中到一脸无辜的纽特身上，“纽特，有些动物的确可以用来称赞对方，但有些不行，你可以称赞对方的声音甜美如夜莺，身段窈窕如人鱼，眼神威猛如雄狮，但你不能说某个人像狮身鹰首兽，哦天啊！狮身鹰首兽？！狮身鹰首？！”

雅各布语速飞快又激动，又补充了一句“雷鸟的比喻都比狮身鹰首兽好。”

纽特无法赞同雅各布的观点，他有些失望地摇摇头。

“狮身鹰首兽，又叫格里芬、狮鹫兽，他是希腊神话中的神兽，我不觉得这有什么不好，”纽特努力为狮身鹰首兽辩解着，试图消除雅各布对狮身鹰首兽的误解，“他们的身体比八头狮子还大，身高比百只老鹰还高，狮子的后半身长着黄棕色的兽毛，鹰一般的头和前肢都是黄金色的鹰羽。他们的锐目是炫丽的色彩，有宝石红、烈焰黄、冰晶蓝几种颜色……忒休斯的眼睛就是冰晶蓝的，”纽特抿着嘴唇微笑，“格里芬是国王的生物，是强大雄伟的生物，他们是神力的象征，神圣的守护者，负责看管金矿和暗藏的珍宝，要是有陌生的图谋不轨的家伙要靠近那些金子和宝石，他们就会扑上去将那些家伙撕成碎片。”

纽特抬起头，疑惑地注视着雅各布。

“为什么不能用这样的神兽去形容一个人呢？”纽特发出疑问。

“呃……”雅各布看上去有些动摇，他搔了搔额头，不知道该接什么话，这时奎妮双手合十，一脸感动地看向纽特。

“守护珍宝的神兽……这太棒了！”她美丽的眼睛露出向往的神色，“我听说格林芬是严守‘一夫一妻制’的动物，他们对伴侣很忠实，如果对方先死去，他们绝不会找第二个伴侣，独自一只过完余生。”奎妮微微歪着头，目光闪烁着，“而且他们还会为了保护配偶不惜战死，噢honey，你的忒休斯真浪漫。”

奎妮的称赞让纽特感到害羞，他当然知道格林芬是严守“一夫一妻制”的生物，他只是没把这部分介绍说出口而已。纽特端起茶杯喝了口微凉的红茶，抿着嘴唇不说话了。

“呃，抱歉，我想插句话，”雅各布迟疑地看看纽特，又看看奎妮，“忒休斯已经有女友了吗？因为奎妮刚才说起了对伴侣很忠实……”

纽特猛地抬头，对上雅各布疑惑的视线时又低下头，他偷偷瞄向奎妮，对方甜蜜地冲他眨了眨眼。

这次纽特确信奎妮已经察觉到了一切，他安静地微笑着，慢慢将红茶喝光，没有参与奎妮和雅各布的下一个话题。

在享用过下午茶之后，纽特接到了忒休斯的短信，他回复“好的”，将手机放回口袋。

“怎么了honey？”奎妮担忧地眨了眨眼，“你看起来寂寞极了。”

纽特有些惊讶，他也眨了眨眼睛，回答奎妮他没事。

奎妮没有追问，但纽特却有些坐不住了。

奎妮向来擅长察言观色，可他的表情有那么明显吗？只是收到忒休斯晚上不能回家吃饭的短信，他就露出了寂寞的表情吗？纽特咬着下唇，伸手轻轻摸了摸脸颊，沉默了一会儿后起身向科瓦尔斯基夫妇道别。

他带着雅各布送给他的鸟蛇面包回了家，路过薇薇安妈妈家的时候买了瓶忒休斯喜欢的蓝莓果酱。回家后纽特喂了猫，给霍比和米莉分别剪了指甲，拿出两个鸟蛇面包放在餐桌上，把蓝莓果酱放在面包旁边，然后他回到了自己的房间看书、复习、做功课。当时钟的指针指向12点的时候，纽特揉揉干涩的眼睛，走进厨房给自己煮了杯牛奶。

当他握着锅子把手将牛奶倒进马克杯时，纽特才感觉到锅子的把手很热，流入杯中的牛奶冒着的蒸汽模糊了他的视线。他吞咽了一次口水，把锅子放进洗碗槽，拧开水龙头，看着那些奔腾出来的冷水冲淡了锅底残留的几滴奶白色。他在冲洗锅子的时候想到，他正在重复忒休斯做过无数次的动作。

纽特想不明白，从前他经历过的许多次忒休斯的晚归，都不曾像今夜这样让他感到落寞，他不知道人在迈过成年的门槛后，是否连情感的敏感度也会突然迈向另外一个高度。

当他意识到自己的求而不得是什么了之后，他十分幸运的得偿所愿了，但现在那种求而不得的痛苦又席卷而来，就像个怪圈，他以为自己找到了终点，可一切只是新的起点。

纽特把锅子擦干，在餐桌旁坐下，盯着忒休斯位置上的鸟蛇面包，安静地喝光了那杯牛奶，然后他用罩子罩住了面包，离开厨房去浴室洗漱，最后回到自己的房间，钻进了柔软的棉被里。

他举着手机，打开了神奇动物手游，按照上午教忒休斯的那样把另外一只跑出来的小嗅嗅送回它们的小窝，他点开游戏的预告邮件，看着屏幕上那只英勇的狮身鹰首兽画像，嘴角牵动，眨了眨眼睛。

他的房间太安静了，安静到钟表转动的声音都过于清晰，他闭上眼睛，尽力让自己快点入睡，可他没能做到。

钟表的指针不知又转动了多少下，纽特依然维持着闭着眼睛的清醒状态，这时楼下传来了开门的声音，纽特突然坐了起来，并因起得太猛感到头晕，他垂着头，听着有些着急可又刻意放轻的脚步，脸上浮现出柔软的笑意。他连忙重新躺下，闭上眼睛，一动不动，他感觉到忒休斯悄悄走进了房间，他甚至连忒休斯的呼吸都听得一清二楚，纽特的心跳骤然加快，并在唇上落下一个吻的同时睁开了眼睛。

他们视线相交，忒休斯露出笑容，又在他的额头上亲了一下。

“晚安，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“……晚安。”纽特眯着眼睛，他还不能适应台灯的橘色灯光，“忒休斯……”纽特鼓起勇气，伸手握住了忒休斯的手腕，“你来参加我的毕业舞会吗？”

他大概可以肯定忒休斯会答应他的邀请，可纽特还是觉得紧张，对纽特来说，邀请谁和他一同做些什么太难了。

“当然，”忒休斯笑着回答，这让纽特放松了不少，“我已经准备好礼服了，不过你知道，我不是姑娘，所以我准备的不是裙子。”

“裙子？”

“莱斯特兰奇小姐一定会穿非常漂亮的裙子。”

“莉塔？”纽特哑然失笑，“或许吧，毕业舞会都会打扮得漂亮些？”

“如果是你穿上裙子，不管那些女孩穿上多漂亮的裙子，也不会比你更漂亮。”忒休斯笑着握住了纽特的手，“来我的房间睡吧，我们一起睡，好吗？”他向纽特发出邀请。

“你的床太小了，我想我们应该换张更大的。”忒休斯说着，将纽特拉了起来，“对了，明天早上我们有鸟蛇面包和蓝莓果酱，你想再来点麦片吗？”

“嗯，冰箱里还有没吃完的茄汁黄豆。”

“再烤两根香肠吧，哦，再来两杯咖啡？”

“嗯。”

纽特和忒休斯手牵着手，从他的房间移动到了忒休斯的房间。

 

****TBC** **


	14. Chapter 14

 

****Chapter 14** **

 

浓郁的玫瑰花香随着晚风的吹拂在花园中流动，两个漂亮的青年一同走进花园，在一张石凳上坐下。月光浮动，溜过更加年轻的那位的脸颊时，能清楚看到他焦虑不安的神态。

“现在你觉得好一点了吗？”他们当中更高大也更年长的忒休斯体贴地问道。

“不，我没事。”纽特轻轻叹了口气。

半个小时之前，这对令人艳羡的兄弟还站在舞会会场的某张桌子旁边，忒休斯轻松地端着一杯石榴汁，他的弟弟则是手足无措地弓着肩膀站在他旁边。

“梅林啊，”纽特轻声抱怨，“我觉得我像只风骚的雄孔雀……我真后悔，我为什么会同意让你帮我梳头呢。”

被忒休斯精心整理过还抹了发油的棕色头发显然让纽特很不自在，他从没这样修饰过自己，而那些乱糟糟的卷发就像是一种护身符，让他觉得它们会庇佑自己不那么受人瞩目。

强调腰线的精致礼服，昂贵的绿宝石袖扣，被擦得发亮的皮鞋，就像中世纪淑女的束腰一样绑得纽特喘不过气，当然，最让他喘不过气的是舞会上频频射来的视线。那些视线或是好奇的，或是蠢蠢欲动的，总之没有纽特喜欢的视线。

“纽特，你应该更自信一些，”忒休斯凑到纽特耳边宽慰道，“你就像用白玫瑰和风信子做成的阿多尼斯，你很美。”

纽特摇摇头，他泛红的雀斑昭示着他正为忒休斯的赞美害羞的心情，但忒休斯没有停下。

“那些女孩儿一定在议论，她们的三年时光错过了一个多么美好的斯卡曼德，她们在为此后悔，不过她们没有机会弥补，因为我在这里。”忒休斯微笑着偷吻纽特的耳朵，被气恼地推开了。

“忒休斯，别拿我打趣……”纽特无奈地瞥了他一眼，侧头看向桌子上那碟无人光顾的蓝莓曲奇。它的卖相可不怎么好，没有可爱均匀的颜色，也没有精致漂亮的形状，连中间那颗作为点缀的蓝莓都干干瘪瘪。纽特把它拿起来，放进嘴里咀嚼着。

“她们才不会为我叹息，如果非要说错过了一个斯卡曼德，她们也只会为没有早出生八年，或者聪慧到八年前就念了高中而惋惜。”他探出舌尖，将唇瓣上的曲奇碎渣轻轻舔掉，轻声嘟囔，“忒休斯，你不觉得我们站在这里非常、非常……”

“引人注目并且尴尬？”忒休斯柔声补充，宠溺地叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，跟我来。”

他拉住纽特的手，快速从人群中穿过，将他带到了安静的花园。

“我本想在舞会里多站一会儿，看看我有多少个潜在情敌。”忒休斯开口，立刻被纽特瞪了一眼。

“我就不该带你来舞会，我早该想到的，你的身上总有许多视线跟着。”纽特的手垂在两膝之间，右手的拇指轻轻抠着左手的食指，“你把我打扮成风骚的雄孔雀，可你更像一瓶打开了瓶盖的毒角兽麝香……”

“你是说她们像发情的雌性毒角兽？”忒休斯忍俊不禁，他当然知道纽特所说的毒角兽是什么，那是神奇动物手游里的角色——一种灰色的大型猛兽，跟犀牛有些像，但比犀牛的块头可大多了，体重至少有一吨，“好啦，我不是礼貌拒绝了她们吗，我可没和在场的任何一个女孩儿跳舞。”

“而且你也没去邀请莱斯特兰奇小姐跳舞。”忒休斯补充道。

“我没想过要邀请她跳舞，”纽特看起来有些烦躁，“她是我的朋友，但你没有必要总是拿她来试探我。”

“抱歉，但我盯着她蓝色的裙摆看了很久，在你和她说话的时候。”

纽特猛地看向忒休斯，盯着他看了一阵，垂下头，轻轻嘟囔了一句“蓝丝绒手套”。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

忒休斯侧着头，看着他心情不佳的弟弟，思索了一会儿，抬头望向像银沙一样闪烁着的星空，从舞会上飘来音乐声提醒着这对偷跑出来的兄弟舞会已经正式开始了，可他们谁都没有被动人的圆舞曲影响。

“你五岁的时候，曾为了你的雀斑哭了一场，”忒休斯怀念地望着夜空，“你向母亲哭诉，问她为什么只有你有那么多的雀斑，母亲说，雀斑多可爱啊，你说可是别的小朋友没有那么多的雀斑，哥哥也没有。”

“你说我的雀斑就像繁星一样漂亮，是梅林将星河赐予了我，所以我才会有这么多的雀斑。”纽特低着头，嘴角微微牵动着。

“你还记得？”

“我记得很多事。”纽特舔了下嘴唇，“很多。”

玫瑰花丛后面突然传来嬉闹声，一对年轻的情侣手牵着手跑了过来，在看到坐在石凳上的斯卡曼德兄弟后惊讶地跑开了，晚风吹落了几片玫瑰花瓣，跟随着女孩儿的红色高跟鞋，像影子一样散落在地面上，将寂静留了下来，忒休斯几乎能听见纽特的心跳，但纽特只是似笑非笑的低着头。

“我升入高中部之前的那年冬天，有一天你带我去吃鳕鱼排，回家时下起了小雪，我回头看了看我的脚印，突然发现你的脚印要比我的大上一圈，我看得太专注了，险些跌倒，你拉住我的胳膊，埋怨我不够当心。”纽特抿了抿嘴唇，“我抬起头，发现我的个子只到你的肩膀，甚至还要更矮一些……然后，突然有人叫了你的名字，是个高挑的女孩儿，你们开始交谈，我站在一旁偷偷看向她，我看到她的眼神就知道她喜欢你，或者爱着你……”纽特停顿了一下，声音有些哽咽，“我至今还记得她戴了一双蓝丝绒手套……她说了多久的话，我就盯着那双蓝丝绒手套看了多久，脑子里一直回想着你的那句‘这是我的弟弟纽特’。”

“纽特？”忒休斯在惊讶之余又有些难过，他第一次知道不只他有“蓝色裙摆”的回忆，可他从没料到纽特也有，“我记得我们去吃过鳕鱼排，但我不记得她是谁了，你也知道你上小学之后就不怎么跟我亲近了，我以为你不会在意我的事。”

“我也不知道，或许是因为你看上去总想做一个好哥哥……”纽特抿了抿嘴唇，侧着头，看向忒休斯，“我也不知道到底是怎么回事。”

忒休斯的嘴角抽动了两下，他想微笑，但他的确笑不出来，他觉得他错过了很多纽特细微的心思，他为此惋惜，同时又痛恨自己。

“或许是因为你太高了，你有你的朋友，你们说的那些话我都不感兴趣，我开始意识到你不是我的……”纽特笑笑，又重新垂下头。他已经长得很高了，骨架又长得匀称漂亮，但他身上依旧带着柔软脆弱的气质，忒休斯忍不住抱住了这些柔软和脆弱。

“你会长大，纽特，你会长大，你总会走到我的身边，你现在知道了，我从未走出过你的视线。”

他们拥抱着，像两枝相互依存的藤蔓，忒休斯吻了吻纽特的耳朵，从石凳上站起来，冲纽特伸出手。

“不请我跳支舞吗？”

他得到了纽特像含苞待放的白玫瑰，又像试图躲进云朵里的弯月一般的羞涩笑容。

“忒休斯，”纽特也站了起来，连喉结都在发抖，“你愿意……你愿意……”

他看起来就像个过于紧张的求婚者，无论他的恋人如何用眼神鼓励他，他都无法顺利说出接下来的话。

“你愿意和我……”

“我愿意。”忒休斯笑着回答，纽特看上去像是松了口气，忒休斯不知道是因为礼服和头发让纽特太不习惯，才让他浑身僵硬，还是因为别的，他觉得这样的纽特很可爱，所以他没有追问，只是主动帮纽特摆好了跳舞的姿势。

舞会中的圆舞曲换成了气氛热烈的摇滚乐，霍格沃兹新一届的高中毕业生们都在尽情享受他们的青春之夜，即使是刚才被斯卡曼德兄弟吸引过的女孩或男孩也都沉浸在了狂欢之中。

忒休斯和纽特带着笑意，在月色的玫瑰园中一圈又一圈的旋转，那些各怀细密心事的过往在旋转中慢慢化解，融合成酸甜的青春，飞进了回忆的匣子里。一支舞结束后，他们默契的悄悄离开了玫瑰园，在人烟稀少的街道上漫步。

纽特突然停了下来，所以忒休斯也停下，转头看向他。纽特似乎在思考什么，他慢慢伸出手，手臂轻轻颤抖着凑近他，但在好不容易贴到忒休斯的脸颊上时，纽特又松开了手。

纽特低下头，看上去十分为难，他抿着嘴唇低头重新向前迈步，忒休斯跟了上去。

“抱歉，我总是做不好这些，”纽特轻声说道，“我以为可以顺利地、顺利地吻你，就像你做的那样。”

从后面看上去，穿着修身礼服的纽特被强调的腰线尤其显得楚楚可怜，忒休斯笑着追上纽特，拉住了纽特的手。

十指相扣，将温暖的掌心和冒汗的掌心贴在一起，纽特没有拒绝。

“或许是练习不够，”忒休斯眨眨眼，心情甚佳，“我想我能胜任辅导教师一职，或者我该努努力，抽到更多的SSR。”

“SSR换的是拥抱。”

“人总是要与时俱进的，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯笑着低下头。

他不知道纽特抬起头是凑巧还是什么，反正位置刚好，他就亲了亲对方的嘴唇。

“以后可不能再给你机会盯着蓝丝绒手套看了”忒休斯在纽特耳边低吟。

他们的影子被路灯拉长，摇摇晃晃，与世间最甜蜜的爱侣并无二样。忒休斯知道，他们都会继续长大，渐渐变老，他对纽特的爱也会继续做着加法，但他再也不用将“纽特们”放进盒子里了，他会毫无保留的，把所有的“纽特们”给他的小月亮看。

他会继续追捕格林德沃，或者是继续追捕别的谁，或者是接受别的什么任务，纽特会念大学，或许会念硕士，博士，或许会去周游世界，去沙漠、热带雨林、雪山，去救助那些濒危动物，他们会有很长一段时间见不到面，但他们都会特意找寻有信号的地方互通电话，互发邮件，然后他们终究会见面，会拥抱，会接吻，会做爱。或许纽特依然不会喜欢上主动的拥抱，他始终都在爱人面前特别害羞，会一直很难公开承认自己对哥哥、同时也是恋人的忒休斯的感情。

但忒休斯并不在意，纽特不擅长，但他擅长，这就足够了。

在他们退休之后，他们依然会住在这栋斯卡曼德家的老房子里，养三只猫，偶尔会提起纽特曾经十分喜爱的手机游戏，会提起那些用SSR换来的拥抱。

但那都是以后的事情了。

忒休斯握紧了纽特的手，他希望他的阿尔忒弥斯可以再慢一些长大，他希望能够陪着他，走得更久一点。

 

****END** **


	15. Chapter 15

 

****彩蛋** **

 

科瓦尔斯基夫妇和斯卡曼德兄（夫）弟（夫）一起玩牌。

一个小时之后，雅各布突然发出尖叫：

“忒休斯，为什么你的手气那么好！？我甚至开始忍不住怀疑你出千了！”

忒休斯挑眉微笑。

“因为我的幸运女神坐在我身边。”他搂住纽特的肩膀，给了对方一个缠绵的吻。

雅各布瞪大眼珠，捂着张成圆形的嘴吧，化身尖叫鸡。

今天我是一只尖叫鸡，我不说话，只是尖叫。——雅各布。

雅各布僵硬地扭着脖子，看向在一旁兴奋看戏的奎妮，偷偷指了指忒休斯。

“Gay or European？”

“Gay and European.”奎妮轻轻拍了拍雅各布的肩膀，笑得一脸甜蜜。

 

****END** **

****2019.1.17** **


End file.
